The Potter Twins
by Bowling4real
Summary: Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret. She is really Isabella Marie Potter. Harry Potter's sister. Edward leaves Bella goes back to her family. Edward goes to Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHORS OF THE STORIES
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret. She is really Isabella Marie Potter. Harry Potter's sister. Edward leaves Bella goes back to her family. Edward goes to Hogwarts.

The Potter Twins

Chapter One

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Potter, The girl who lived. My brother is Harry James Potter, also known as the boy who lived. Our parents were murdered by a dark wizard. His name was Voldemort. Our mother gave up her life for us. When Voldemort tried to kill us he vanished. All we had was the constant nightmares and the scares. My scare is on my back by my left wrist, while Harry's is on his forehead.

We then lived with the Dursley's, our Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley. They treated us more like slaves than family. Every time something happen we would always get in trouble for it. It wasn't even our fault. We lived with them until we were eleven years old. We then got our letters from Hogwarts.

In our first year we met Ron and Hermione. We fought a three headed dog, played a deadly game of chess, and our defense against the dark arts teacher. He ended up keeping the dark lord's head on the back of his own. We learned that our mothers love was the reason we lived from the dark lord's spell.

Me and Harry both made the Quidditch team. Which is very lucky for first years. I was chaser and Harry was a seeker. Chasers try to score with the Quaffle, Beaters control the Bludgers, the Keeper protects the goal, and the Seeker chases the Golden Snitch that must be caught to end the match.

In second year we went into the Chamber of Secrets. Where we fought a younger version of Voldemort. He kept his soul in a diary. We also, fought a basilisk. Harry fought the basilisk, while I helped Ginny. Not only that we fought a deadly bludger. We learned we could speak parseltongue or snake talk. And lastly we fought giant spiders.

Third year we were chased by mask murder Sirius Black. Sirius Black was our parent's friend. Everyone thought he betrayed our parents. It was really Peter Pettigrew, who was thought to be dead. Harry, Hermione, and I ended up going back in time to save Sirius. Also, we had to fight a werewolf. Sirius Black ended up being Harry's godfather, while Remus Lupin was my godfather. Remus was our defense against the dark arts teacher.

Forth year we were entered in the Triwizard Tournament. A tournament of three deadly tasks. First we had to get an egg from a dragon. Then we had to get past mermaids. Lastly find the triwizard cup in a maze. The contestants are from three different schools. It was me, Harry, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. When me, Harry, and Cedric grabbed the cup we were transported to a grave yard. Cedric ended up getting murdered by the dark lord. The dark load used mine and Harry's blood to bring him back. Voldemort returned.

Albus Dumbledore thought it was too dangerous for both me and Harry to be living in London. So, he sent me to live with one of his friends Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington. That's where I met the Cullens and fell in love with Edward Cullen. Edward and his family were vampires. That spring I was chased by a nomad vampire and was attacked.

On my birthday Alice, Edward's sister, threw me a party. I cut my finger and Edward's other brother Jasper attacked me. He decided it was too dangerous a life for me so he left with him and his family. So I decided to go back to London and be with my brother and friends.

**This was just the beginning it will get better. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing. Keep reading.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter Two

After talking to Dumbledore and Charlie, I started packing my bags to leave. Dumbledore said I would be able to meet them at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The school year has already started, but neither Dumbledore nor I cared.

I grabbed my wand from under my bed, when I did I noticed a loose board. I lifted up the board and found everything that Edward had took when he left. Why did he put them under my floor board? Forgetting that I gripped my wand and Apparitate to twelve grimmauld place.

When I got their I could hear Molly Weasley and Sirius fighting. I walked in the room, but no one noticed me.

"Always causing trouble are we Sirius." I said making all of them aware of me.

"Isabella!" Sirius said excited and shocked.

"Yeah it's me Sirius." I said then I was attacked by hugs.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry!" I exclaimed

"Great to have you back Bella." Harry said leading me to the table.

"So how was Forks Izzy." Fred asked coming to sit in between me and George.

"Alright she just got here let's let her settle in." Molly reprimand the children. "Everyone up to bed."

We all went upstairs. I was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. After they helped me unpack I told them everything about Forks. The Cullen's, Jake, Victoria, Laurante, and James.

"How could you just let him leave like that" Hermione asked.

"He's stubborn when he makes up his mind he sticks to it." I told them. "So how's school"

"Horrible" Ginny told me.

Hermione and Ginny spent the next few hours telling me everything that's been happening at Hogwarts. From the new teacher, the ministry, and Dumbledore's Army. I can't believe the ministry doesn't believe us. If they keep this up it will be too late, and people will start to die.

We ended up falling asleep really late that night. We woke up in the morning to Harry and Ron yelling at each other.

"Let's go brake up their fight before they kill each other" I stated because we both knew if we didn't they so would.

After breaking up the fight between Ron and Harry we went downstairs were Remus Lupin my godfather was waiting for me.

"REMUS!" I screamed running and jumping into his open arms.

"Bellsy" Remus said. I smiled at the nickname my father and godfather had given me.

Thinking of my father made me bring my hand to the locket with the picture of me, Harry, my mom and dad in it.

"So how was Forks Bellsy" Remus asked.

"I had so much fun, but I'm going to miss all the friends I made there." I told them and smiled "But I'm so glad to be home." Everyone cheered at that.

I really was home with my family and friends. Well not all of my family. I really do wish the Cullens and Jake were here. I smiled looking at my friends and family and seeing how happy they are.

Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts. I am looking forward to another year of spells and magic, even if we can't use magic in defense against the dark arts.

"So I hear Hogwarts is getting two new teachers this semester" Sirius stated.

"Oh yes Hogwarts is." Arthur Weasley said. "Five new students as well."

"That's odd" I stated we never get that many new students coming in during the middle of the school year. Or two new teachers in one year

"Well yes." Arthur said.

Remus stepped in for Arthur "well Dumbledore said they are there to protected you and Harry, Bella"

"Oh" Me and Harry responded.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and hanging out with the family. Me and Hermione went shopping to look for new robes for me to wear. When we got back to the house I saw my owl, Destiny there in her cage.

"Dumbledore sent her here" Harry stated coming down the stairs.

When I went to bed that night I couldn't stop feeling so excited about going back to Hogwarts. Behind that feeling though there was another. A feeling that something bad was going to happen this year.

**Thanx for reading. Plz review. The next chapter is when Bella goes back to Hogwarts and the Cullens are there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reviewing. Keep reading.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter Three

When I woke up I couldn't stop the excitement I got from going back to Hogwarts. When I got downstairs I saw my family waiting, and they already had all my stuff ready to go. I walked up to all my family members and gave them a hug. I then turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Be careful" I told them. "And don't cause any trouble"

"Okay we won't god we're not that bad" Sirius said chuckling.

"Now let me hear from someone I can actually trust on that subject." I told them

While Sirius was fake glaring at me Remus said "I promise Bella"

"Good" I laughed looking at their faces.

"Alright kids you have to get going." Molly said ushering us towards where we were suppose to go.

We left twelve grimmauld place and to the train stain. When we made it to platform 9 ¾ I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I quickly turned around, but no one was there

"What's the matter Bella?" Harry asked standing next to me.

"Nothing" I said looking back behind me again.

"I know better to that with you it's never nothing" Harry said looking at me with concern in his eyes for his sister's edginess.

"I just feel like I'm being watched." I explained to him once again looking behind me.

"Don't worry about it Bella you're safe with me" Harry said putting his arms around my shoulders and leading me through the wall to platform 9 ¾.

Waiting on the other side of the wall was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. We packed all my stuff into the train and got on. The train ride was long, but I never got bored. Being with my family has definitely help full the huge hole in my heart from Edward.

Being here with my family made me realize that I'm loved. I have always been loved. Edward and his family were just more people to add to my already huge family. But, even if they aren't I'm content were I am.

Soon enough we were at Hogwarts. When I got off the train I saw Hagrid.

"Bella?" Hargid asked.

"Hagird!" I yelled running up to him and hugging him.

"It's so good to see you again Bella." He said.

"You too Hagrid. You too." I answered (**I know might not make since. Whatever.)**

I was finally back. We walked into the castle, and there to greet me was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" I said.

"Bella" he replied in a professional voice, but I could see him smiling. "Good to have you back."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Well let's head to dinner." Harry suggested.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Ron replied.

"You're always hungry Ron" Hermione said

"Not true!" Ron yelled

Ron and Hermione started bickering back and forth.

"Glad to be back now?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Who else will keep them in line." I answered

"True"

First we went to the Gryffindor rooms to put my stuff away. We then headed to the great hall. Professor McGonagall met us at the entrance to the great hall.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron why don't you head in Dumbledore wants to announce Ms. Potters return." Professor McGonagall said.

All three walked into the room leaving me behind.

"It's good to have you back Isabella" Professor McGonagall said. She was the only one allowed to cal me Isabella.

"Thanks professor" I replied.

In the great hall I could hear Dumbledore say "All students please let us welcome back Ms. Isabella Potter."

The doors opened and I walked into the great hall there were cheers and applauses from everyone in Gryffindor, and some people from the other tables.

When the cheers quieted down Dumbledore said "Let's welcome our two new professors Ms….."

**Who are the new teachers? Read to find out. Plz review.**

**P.S. I start school Thursday so I will try to update as much as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reviewing. Keep reading.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter Four

When the cheers quieted down Dumbledore said "Let's welcome our two new professors Mr. Carlisle Cullen who will be helping Madame Pomphrey while, his wife Mrs. Esme Cullen will be helping Pomona Sprout with the school's greenhouses"

I froze hearing the name of Carlisle and Esme. Tears started threatening to spill over, but I wouldn't allow them to. I don't want to show weakness.

I heard Dumbledore continue. "Their kids Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale will be separated into houses."

**(the Cullen sorting. Just who the person is and who is in what house)**

Professor McGonagall stood up and grabbed the sorting hat and called "Cullen, Alice" my ex-best friend and sister

"Gryffindor" The sorting hat yelled.

"Cullen, Edward" my ex-boyfriend

"Gryffindor" Oh my god.

Cullen, Emmett" my big teddy bear of a brother

"Hufflepuff"

"Hale, Jasper" the calming brother

"Ravenclaw"

"Rosalie, Hale" my I-only-care-about-myself sister

"Slytherin" of course. **(end)**

I can't believe it's the Cullens. They left me. They didn't want me in their family. What are they doing here now? Alice and Edward came and sat at the table. Maybe if I ignore them they won't bother me.

Hermione and Ginny knowing what happened with the Cullens led me out of the great hall and to our room. Once we got there we sat on my bed.

"All you alright Bella?" asked Ginny. Ginny always had a kind soul.

"Yeah I'm fine" I responded "Thanks for getting me out of there though."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Hermione replied.

The rest of the night we talked about different things. Whenever I left the dorm I tried to ignore the Cullens. I wonder if they even know it's me. I expected Alice to have already come up and hug me but she didn't. I'm glad she didn't because it gave me time to think.

Do I want to befriend the Cullens? Do I still love Edward? Of course I still love Edward and of course I want to befriend them again. But, after everything they put me through I don't know if I can trust them.

Tomorrow's a new day and I'm sure to have some classes with the Cullens. I'm going to try and ignore them but, if they come up to me I will talk to them. I wander what tomorrow will bring.

With those final thoughts I went to sleep. That night I dreamt. **(from twilight)** It was not a pleasant dream though.

It was the same dream I had the days after Edward left. Him saying he doesn't want me then walking off. I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavy. Sitting on the end of my bed was none other than…

**Who is sitting at the end of her bed? What do they want? Read to find out. Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx 4 reviewing I know I haven't been updating but ill try.**

_Previously_

_That night I dreamt. It was not a pleasant dream though. It was the same dream I had the days after Edward left. Him saying he doesn't want me then walking off. I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavy. _

Now

The Potter Twins

Chapter Five

Sitting on the end of my bed was none other than Alice Cullen my ex-best friend and sister.

"Hey are you all right I heard you screaming?" she asked. I didn't really want to answer her, but I wasn't going to be mean.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. I got up from my bed and starting heading down stairs when I tripped and fell. Great now she is sure to know I'm really Bella, but all I heard was her sigh.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"You just remind me of my best friend. She was human and my brother, Edward wanted to leave because he thought we were a danger to her." She started off. "I miss her so much the whole family does."

"Oh I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. Not like it's your fault." She said

I felt really bad cause it was my fault here I am standing in front of her too afraid to tell her who I really am.

"Well I'll just leave you to go back to sleep." She said turning around and heading back out the door.

"Hey wait." I called. She turns back around. "If you ever want to talk you can talk to me."

"Thanks."

I went back to bed knowing that they still loved me and missed me. I was still worried about whether I should tell them or not. I decided if they want me in their life they would have to first find out it was me.

The next day was pretty good. I only had Edward, Alice, and Rosalie in my classes so far and none of them has recognized me yet. I was sitting at lunch with Harry, Hermione, and Ron when Fred and George came up to us.

"Ready for Quidditch tryouts Izzy?" Fred asked

"Of course I am."

"Good we need our best chaser out there." George stated and I ended up blushing like crazy.

"Well thanks and with Harry as captain we are sure to win the Quidditch cup" I said. I was so excited for Quidditch it's one of the great things about being back at Hogwarts.

After that George and Fred left leaving us to talk to ourselves.

Next class we have divination with Hufflepuff. When I walked into class I tripped and almost fell over. I could hear the class laughing which made me blush like a mad women. I took my seat and waited for class to start.

Class was pretty boring nothing eventful happened. Which I was lucky for. When class was over me, Harry, and Ron got up to leave. Malfoy walked up to us and shoved me making me fall over.

"Watch it Potter." Snapped Malfoy.

You could see Harry ready to attack Malfoy. I grabbed his arm.

"Leave it Harry he's not worth it." I said pulling him along with me and Ron. Waiting outside of the class room was Emmett. Oh god what if he knows who I really am. I told Harry and Ron to go on ahead after Emmett asked if he could talk to me.

We walked over to the court yard before Emmett turned around to face me. "I know who you really are." He stated.

"Then who am I?" I questioned.

"You're ….."

**Thanx for reading. If you want to find out if Emmett really knows whether that's bella or not read to find out. Plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx for reading an reviewing my story hope you like this next chapter**

_Previously_

"_I know who you really are." He stated._

"_Then who am I?" I questioned._

"_You're ….."_

Now

The Potter Twins

Chapter 6

"You're Bella Swan!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Emmett I am."

He ran up and hugged me in a bear hug. "Emmett can't breathe" I said breathlessly

"Oh Bella I can't believe it's you I missed you so much." Emmett said in a rush hugging me again.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked. How could Emmett of all people realize who I really was?

"Your blush of course." He stated "No one blushes as much as you do. Also, you're the one of the most klutzes person I know."

"Good to know" I stated laughing. I love my big bear of a brother,

"But how are you here Bella?" Emmett asked bringing me to sit down on a bench.

"live here. Emmett I'm a witch I always have been." I said I could tell her was hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us." He said yep he was hurt it was evident in his voice.

Oh I really want to make that hurt go away.

"I couldn't Em. I was under oath and to brake that would mean death." I told him.

"Oh."

"I would have told you if I could have but I couldn't I'm really sorry Em."

"that's alright let's go tell everyone else you're here."

"No Em we can't."

"why?" Emmett asked. You could tell he really wanted to tell Alice who I was.

"I want the to guess you I really am." I stated "please don't tell them."

"I'll try." He said "but it will me hard with Edward around."

"Thank you so much Emmett." I exclaimed running up to hug him

Me and Emmett ended up hanging out the rest of the day. I had so much fun. Some of the whole that was there when they left is filling up knowing that they love me.

Emmett told me how much Edward and Alice miss me and how Rosalie keeps wishing she wasn't so mean to you. How Carlisle spent hours at work because it kept his mind off me. Esme stopped working in the garden and how Jasper couldn't calm every down. He thought he deserved all the pain.

I told him all about my life as a wizard. How Harry and I's parents died when we were only a year old. How Charlie was just one of Dumbledore's friends who was helping me hide.

We laughed about all the times me and Harry almost died. It was fun I had some of my family back.

In the middle of the conversation we heard "Emmett where have you been?" and none other than Rosalie walking towards us.

"Who are you." She asked me

"Um…"

**What's going to happening are they going to tell Rosalie who she really is or what. Plz review.**

**P.S.**

**For all my readers I am think about going back in time with this story and starting from the beginning or making a new one starting off from the first Harry Potter book. Tell me what you think I should do.**


	7. New Story Sneak Peek

**This is the prequel to the potter twins tell me what you think of it and should I continue. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year**

Sneak Peek

The Magical World

Chapter 1

_All I saw and heard was a flash a green light and screaming._

I woke up screaming like I did every night to Harry shaking my shoulders.

Harry is my twin brother. Our parents did in a car crash when we were only a year old. Ever since then we have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's.

"Bella same dream?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered scared.

"Me too." Harry said coming up and holding me against him.

Me and Harry have a good relationship. If it wasn't for the fact that we lived with the Dursley's I don't think we would be this close, but who knows. We were very close. Uncle Vernon didn't like me and would hit me on certain occasions. If I cried he would just hit me more. He said crying was for wimps. When they went to bed Harry would hold me and let me cry.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Aunt Petunia banging on the door with a pan and screaming for us to get up.

"Come on let's go before we get in trouble." Harry said lifting me out of bed.

**what do you think so far and should I continue plz tell me what u think**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanx for reviewing. ALL READERS IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER LOOKING AT MY PROFILE THAT WOULD BE GREAT.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 7

"It's just Izzy Potter you know the girl we're suppose to protect." Emmett said.

Wow who knew Emmett could be smart wow.

"Oh well you were supposed to meet me after class and you didn't" Rosalie said giving me glare for keeping her Emmett away from her.

"I'm sorry Rosie." Emmett said taking her hand and leading her away.

"so what was that about" harry asked walking over to me with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron following.

"Oh we were just talking." I answered

The rest of the day went well up until D.A.D.A.

"Welcome class. For those of you knew students' magic is not allowed in this class." Professor Pinky said. That's her knew nick-name since she only dresses in pink.

"Why not." I asked

"Well if it isn't Ms. Isabella Potter" Professor Pinky said.

"No one calls me Isabella." I said standing up.

The whole class rooms' attention was drawn towards us as the students gasped at my sudden mood change. Harry tried to get my attention by pulling on my hand but I just shook him off.

"Do not disrespect me." she snapped

"I will show you some respect when you show me respect and when the ministry stop accusing me and my brother of lying!" I screamed back grabbing my wand from my pocket.

"What is going on in here!" I heard professor McGonagall exclaim.

"Ms Potter here was disrespecting me in front of my class." Pinky told her.

"Ms Potter please follow me." Professor McGonagall said.

I walked over to her and followed her to her office.

"What happened Isabella" she asked while waving for me to sit down.

"That Professor!" I exclaimed "she called me Isabella and was disrespectful."

"I know." She said. "She is disrespecting all the teachers here, but she has been sent by the ministry"

I huffed and stood back up

"do you think you could at least try to be respectful even if she disrespects you" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'll try" I answered walking out of her office.

I went to the Gryffindor dorm and slept till I woke up to someone shaking me. it was Hermione telling me that it was almost dinner. I got up and walked with her to the great hall.

Just as I was about to walk in i bumped into Malfoy, again.

"Watch it Potter." He snapped

"You watch it" I snapped back.

I was about to continue walking when he tripped me. All I remember was a lot of pain and Hermione screaming before blacking out.

**Hope you like it plz review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanx for reviewing.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 8

I woke up to a bright light and realized were I was. I was in the hospital wing.

"I see you're awake" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing above me. next

"What happened?" I asked.

"you fell and hit your head really hard" he answered

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head to see Emmett running up to me

"I'm fine" I said

"you need to be more careful" Emmett told me.

"I know" I answered

"Wait a second" Carlisle said "Bella, as in Bella Swan"

"Yes Carlisle it's me" I answered. "my real name is Isabella Marie Lily Potter."

"wow" he said shocked.

"yep I know crazy huh." Emmett said.

"Yep it is" I answered.

"How?" Carlisle asked "Why?"

"well after You-Know-Who came back Dumbledore felt it was too dangerous for us to be together. So, he ended up sending me to Forks." I answered

"Why didn't you tell us" he asked

"She couldn't" Emmett responded

"I was under oath" I explained further.

"Have you told the rest of the family" he asked

"no, I want them to figure it out for themselves" I answered

We ended up talking a little bit more, but then Carlisle told Emmett he needed to leave. I had to stay in the hospital wing for two days, because of the fall. I wasn't bored though because Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would come and visit me.

Everything was good up until the last day. I was sleeping and all of a sudden my peaceful dreams changed to ones of horror.

_I was in some place with a ton of crystal balls. Mr. Wesley is lying on the ground. He was being attacked. I couldn't see you was attacking him because I was looking from it as if I were the attacker._

I woke up screaming to Carlisle shaking me. I told him everything about the dream and he took me to Dumbledore where all the Wesleys and Harry already were.

"Professor Dumbledore" Carlisle started but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I know" he responded

I went over to Harry and hugged him. Me and Harry had our odds back in first year after I left without telling him which kind of ruined are relationship, but we are still close.

"What's happening to us?" I asked him. Hugging him closer to me.

"I don't know." He responded "I really don't"

Soon Snap joined us. "Professor Snap I want you to take Mr. Potter and you know." Dumbledore told him

"Of course Professor Dumbledore." He responded coming over to us.

Harry passed me over to Fred and George. The Wesley Twins are like my older brother although I kind of have a crush on George and dated Fred during the Triwizard Tournament. I don't know who I love more Edward or George. I actually think I may love George more. I don't know if I could ever trust him again.

Soon we all went back to our rooms sitting in the main room of the Gryffindor Common Room. They asked what happened and we told them. The boys went to their rooms, while we girls went to ours. We soon went to sleep. All of us not knowing what will happen in the future days.

**What do you think? should Sirius die like in the movie. And if you want to know what happened with Fred and Bella try reading my prequel and wait till I get to that book.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanx for reviewing. Some people want Bella to be with Edward instead of George or Fred. So I'm going to put up a poll on my profile.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 9

Mr. Weasley was found that night. Thankfully he was still alive. Ginny was so worried about him, as was Ron. The next day when I saw Harry I asked him what Happened between him and Snape. He told me not to worry about it.

The day was good. Mrs. Pinky made us write a 5 page essay on the three unforgiveable curses. So stupid, I can't wait till our next holiday break. I'm hanging out with Fred. It's gonna be so much fun, can't wait.

"Hey Bella" Cho said. Cho has had a crush on Harry since first year. Honestly I don't know what my brother ever saw in her.

"Hey" I said.

"Do you know if Harry has a girlfriend?" Cho asked

"no, I don't know." I said. Of course she would use me to get to Harry

"Oh well bye" Cho said while walking away.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Cho just wanted to know if Harry had a girlfriend." I said

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Ron and Hermione think that me and Harry should teach the kids of Hogwarts what we know. Hermione was saying how we're not learning how to defend ourselves. We told her we would think it over.

Emmett came over to talk to me later that day. When he did Rosalie over heard, so we told her everything. She's actually really nice once you get to know her.

Right now I'm going to the greenhouse where my next class is. All of the Cullen children are in this class and Esme's the teacher. Oh how I miss my second mother.

We were put into groups of four. I was with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. We had to identify the different herbs. It reminded me of when we were at forks high. The first day Edward talked to me. we starting getting our work done.

It was really fun. Me and Emmett joked around making fun of each other. Edward got so pissed at us he walked right out of the class room.

At the end of class Esme called me up

"Ms. Potter, I'm sorry for my one son, Edward for being unpleasant and rude to you." Esme said

"no problem Esme" I said. I then realized what I said and ran out of the room.

"Ms. Potter I heard her yell after me, but then say "it couldn't be."

Oh yes it could I thought. I continued to run until I ran right into Harry. I started to fall from the force, but he caught and steadied me.

"What's the hurry, Bella" asked Harry

"Nothing" I said "let's go to diner"

"Okay you know Ron will want to" Harry said. Of course Ron just loves to eat.

Dinner was good, but I noticed that Esme kept looking at me. Edward was probably reading Esme's mind and knew who I really was by now.

"So, Izzy Christmas break starts next week. You Excited?" Fred asked.

"Of course who wouldn't want to spend Christmas will the Weasley twins!" I exclaimed. I noticed Red blush a little bit. He is so cute.

Fred sat with us for the rest of dinner. As we were getting up and leaving I heard a voice I'd never thought I'd here again.

"Bella" Edward said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I said turning around "go on ahead I'll meet up with you guys later"

"I know who you are" Edward said.

"Then who am I?" I questioned him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked "You're supposed to be in Forks."

"I live here Edward." I responded

"Why didn't you tell me." he questioned

"I couldn't" I said. "I got to go" I turned around ready to leave when I felt him grab my arm.

"Can you ever forgive me for leaving you Bella." He asked a look of hurt in his eyes.

I love Edward I really do, but can I trust him. What about Fred. I've known Fred forever. I wouldn't have to give up my family and friends if I was with Fred. I looked at Edward. He was waiting for an answer. What should I say?

"I don't know Edward." I responded.

I thought that was safe enough. I didn't want to get his hopes up.

I turned around and left to go to the dorm. As I was walking to the dorms I swore I saw something red flash by. I must being seeing stuff. I kept walking until I came to the door. I said the password and walked inside. Waiting for me was. . .

**Thanx for reading. Plz review. Who could be waiting for Bella? What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanx for all the reviews. My poll is still up so all you Weasley fans who want Bella to be with a Weasley start voting cause Bella and Edward is in the lead.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

Standing there waiting for me was Alice Cullen.

"Bella!" she screamed running up and hugging me. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Alice." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" She said. She was mad at me and I didn't need Jasper there to tell me that. "Why couldn't I see you?"

"hold up Alice. Didn't you know once a wizard is in the wizarding world you can no longer see them?" I asked. Of course she knew. It was a way to protect the school and every wizard in the world in case they ran into to a seer. **(person who can see the future)**

"no" Alice said pouting. "So are you and my brother back together?"

"No Alice. He hurt me. I don't know if I can forgive him." I responded back.

"Oh" she said

"Yeah well I got to go." I said leaving Alice behind more than likely confused.

Now all the Cullens knew who I was so I didn't have to hide. I started heading to the library to look up stuff for a paper for Professor Snapes class.

**Unknown POV**

Where is that stupid little girl? Trying to get away from me. I will find her and when I do she will pay for what she did to me. Her, all her friends and family. I have been looking for months. One day she was there then the next she was gone. I can't wait till the day I get my hands on that girl.

**Fred's POV**

I was talking to Izzy **(that's what the twins call her)** when her old boyfriend comes up to talk to her. She told us all to go on ahead and she would meet up with us. We were all going to the Library to work on school work.

How am I suppose to talk to Izzy with him always around, and what if she doesn't like me. I know when she dated George they decided just to be friends, but I don't know what to think. She was really crushed when he left her. I talked to George about it he told me he was over her and to go for it. Maybe I will, wouldn't hurt to try right.

Me, Harry Hermione, and Ron have been waiting for Izzy for the last 15 minutes. I was about to tell Harry to go check on her when she came running into the library.

"What took you so long" Harry asked Izzy.

"I ran into Alice" she responded

That was enough for all of us to understand. Alice loved to talk and shop. I wonder what she thinks about the school uniforms. Bella always said how she wanted her to wear cuter close. I like Izzy just the way she is. She doesn't need to change for me.

"you Guys ready to get to work." Hermione asked,

"Yep" we all responded. No one wants to go up against Hermione. She can be scary when she wants to be.

We spent the rest of the night working on homework. Before we knew it, it was time to go back to the dormitories.

Izzy was fast asleep since she finished her homework almost right away. I picked her up and started walking back to the rooms. When we got there I brought Bella to the couch and laid her on it.

The only reason I didn't bring her up to her room was because guys aren't allowed up there.

After that I went upstairs and fell asleep. That night I dreamt about Izzy.

**Are Fred and Bella going to get together or Bella and Edward over power in the end. It's up to u as my fans. You guys will make the final call so pick who you want her to be with on the poll on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanx for reviewing. ****NOTE: I will be taking down my poll January 11, so get in all your votes to choose who Bella ends up with. Bella/Fred or Bella/ Edward it's up to you. I want the nest chapter to be when she makes her decision so please vote.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

Tomorrow I leave for winter break. I can't wait to hang out with the Weasley's. I have been talking to Fred a lot. Me and him have gotten closer since I came back, and I think it is developing into something. I think I still might have some feelings for Edward, but can I trust him again.

I'm sitting in the courtyard under my favorite tree. I like it because the flowers turn blue when the start to bloom. I was thinking about everything that has happened deciding who I should choose.

"Hey Bella." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Emmett walking towards me. He came up and sat next to me.

"So, what's on your mind?" Emmett asked.

"Just thinking." I responded.

"About what?"

"Everything" I said. "Edward, Fred, Harry. The fact that I still have feelings for Edward even though he hurt me." I carried on saying. I turned to look at him. "And how I'm starting to like someone else."

"Feelings never go away Bella." Emmett Told me. "You have to follow your heart and decide. Just remember you'll still be my baby sister even if you aren't with Edward."

"Thanks Emmett." I said hugging him.

"No problem. You can come to me whenever you need to talk." He said.

"Who knew you could be serious." I responded. "You're usually acting immature."

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, laughing as he did so.

"Well we better get going or will be late for class" I told Emmett standing up and brushing off my pants.

"Yeah, by Bella"

"By Emmett."

I walked off to my next class. I was off this period. I'm kind of glad because it gave me a chance to think. As I was walking to class, the class before ended and the hall filled with people.

Once again I got this feeling that I was being watched. I looked behind me and saw a flash of red. What could it be? I started thinking about Jake, and what is going on with him. **(Do you think the wolf pack should show up. Comment)**

We might have not hung out a lot, but he is still my friend. I wonder what he's doing, and if he's safe. If he noticed that I was gone. If he misses me like I miss my best friend. Or if Angela misses me.

Angela was my only true friend at Forks. Jessica, Lauren, and the rest of them would leave you if someone better came along. Maybe I should email her some time.

I walked into class and sat down on my seat. I read the board to see what are lesson was. Right now I was in potions with Professor Snape. It's weird being in this class.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in my class. When Professor Snape looks at Harry it's with disgust, but when he looks at me it's with sympathy. Sympathy for what, I have no clue.

"Hey Bella." Hermione said sitting next to me.

"Hey Hermione." I said.

"How's your day been so far?" she asked.

"Complicated." I responded.

"Thinking about Fred and Edward, and who you should choose." She stated.

"You know me so well." I said laughing.

"Well I should." She said. "I am your best friend. Back on the subject though, just follow your heart and you'll know who to choose."

"Emmett said the same thing" I told her.

"Well then he's a smart kid." She said

"Emmett. Emmett a goof ball." I told her laughing. Soon enough we where both laughing hysterically.

Soon enough Ron and Harry entered.

"What are you to laughing at?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Me and Hermione said together. That caused us just to start laughing again.

Sooner than I would have like Professor Snape started class. Potions is my hardest class. I never really liked it. When we first came to Hogwarts, Professor Snape hated us. The reason why I will never know.

After class I walked out to see Fred and Edward fighting. They were yelling at each other, but whatever Fred said caused Edward to attack him.

I screamed.

Edward turned to look at me. His face was full of fear and worry. Lying on the ground bleeding was Fred. I ran over to him and yelled to Harry to get Carlisle.

If anyone knew what to do it was him. In a split second Harry had ran off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny crying.

Now here we are; me, Harry, George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, waiting outside the infirmary to see how he is. That is when I knew who I would be choosing.

**Who will Bella choose? Is Fred going to be okay? Plz review. Plz Vote. Just an update Bella/Edward is winning in the poll.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanx for reviewing and to all my readers for voting. Srry for all Edward/Bella fans. I hope I don't lose you as readers**

Potter Twins

Chapter 12

We were waiting outside the infirmary waiting for Carlisle to tell us how Fred is. I heard someone walking towards us. I looked up to see Edward Standing in front of me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I got up from my spot on the ground and followed him.

When we turned the corner he turned around to face me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said. His eyes showing regret for what he did.

"Why?" I asked.

"He pissed me off, I over reacted and I shouldn't have attacked him." He responded looking down.

"You're right you shouldn't have!" I yelled/whispered at him "I don't belong to you. You had no right."

"I know, and I'm so sorry." He said again finally looking at me. His eyes showed sadness, regret, and guilt.

"I'm sorry to Edward, but we can no longer be together" I said looking straight into his eyes "ever"

"If it makes you feel any better, Dumbledore might kick me out." He said.

"No it doesn't" I responded turning around and turning my back on Edward and everything we use to have.

I walked back to the infirmary. When I got there it looked like nobody had moved. Everyone was worried about Fred. I can't believe I let this happen.

"Any word yet?" I asked sitting down next to Harry.

"No not yet" Harry said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I don't remember how long we were sitting there, but soon enough we all fell asleep.

I kept dreaming of Fred getting hurt because of me. I kept seeing Edward attack him over and over again. Not being able to stop it or change it.

I was brought awake by Carlisle shaking me and calling my name.

"Bella" Carlisle whispered, helping me stand up.

"How is he, Carlisle?" I asked, looking past him to see Fred lying on a bed.

"He's hanging in there" Carlisle told me "his injures are not as bad as the ones you received from James last year."

"So, he'll be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, he's awake and has been asking for as a matter of fact." He told me, moving aside so I could walk past him into the infirmary.

"Thank you." I said moving past him and walking up to Fred.

"Hey" I said "How are you feeling?"

"Good" he responded, sitting up wincing as he did so.

"Don't move." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" he told me "You worry too much."

"I'm so sorry" I told him

"Why you did nothing wrong." He said trying to comfort me.

"Plus I will be able to be in the Quidditch match against Slytherin" he added, just because he knew I would feel worse if he had to miss the most important match this season.

We talk some for about two more hours before Fred fell asleep. I love Fred and I'm going to tell him that. I finally got a really good look at him.

He had a cast on his arm and leg, stitches in his forehead, and a few cuts in other places. He looked really bad. I can't believe I let this happen. It's all my fault.

Fred finally got out a few days later. Madame Pomphrey had been out of town so she couldn't heal him right away. They had to wait until she got back.

Dumbledore had decided to let Edward stay at Hogwarts on one condition. He had to stay away from Fred. Edward hasn't bothered me since I last talked to him outside the infirmary waiting to hear news on Fred that is by all means fine with me.

The Quidditch match is tomorrow. One day before winter break. All of the Gryffindor tem is determined to win.

**That's the end of the chapter hope you like it. I decided I will be starting a few more stories and might be giving up a few tell me what you think. Plz review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanx for reviewing. I will be putting up another vote on whether Sirius should die or not. Plz Vote minor language **

The Potter Twins

Chapter 13

Today is the big day. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

We were all in the locker room. Harry stood up ready to give his speech.

"Alright everyone, this is our time," he started off by saying. "We've worked hard for this. Now let's go out there and give it our all."

Me and Fred walked side by side out of the locker room and to the stadium. We could hear the crowd cheering.

It was such a rush being on a broom. To be able to fly and the wind rushing through your hair.

I got Emmett on that one. He thought it was so cool that I could fly on a broom.

I let him try one time at practice and he got at least 20 feet up and fell off the broom. It was so funny to see Emmett, the vampire, graceful and fluent, fall off a broom.

Today Esme was refereeing. She was standing in the middle of the field waiting for both teams.

"I want a fair game, Esme said once we gathered around her. "Be careful all of you"

Malfoy was the seeker for Slytherin, harry is ours. Both teams had a look of determination in their eyes. We kicked off the field and up into the air.

I looked towards Ron. Ron was our Keeper this year. Who Knew!

"You ready, Ron?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

Just as we were about to start Ms. Pinky came running out.

"Stop the match!" she screamed. "Ministry of Magic (MOM)has declared no Quidditch within the walls."

"Rubbish!" Yelled Fred and George. "Rubbish!"

First she won't let us use magic, now she won't let us play Quidditch. That's bull. I could tell the Slytherin team was mad. This is a very important game for both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

This was supposed to be the ultimate match this season. Everyone came to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin match.

Gryffindor and Slytherin never got along back in the days, and we still don't get along now. Hell would freeze over before anyone from Slytherin and Gryffindor got along.

That time has not yet come, so we hate each other still. Although I think we can both agree that Ms. Pinky needs to go.

Seconds later Dumbledore came on to the field.

"You have no right to band Quidditch." He stated. "You can band magic, but Quidditch is the only fun some of them have all year."

"You don't make the rules any longer Dumbledore." Ms. Pinky stated.

Oh she is so going to feel my wrath when this is all over. No one tells me I can't do magic or play Quidditch.

**Later in the dorms**

I walked down stairs in the main room to see Harry sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down on the couch as well.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi." He responded in a very dull but sad tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not going to get any better?" he asked

"I don't think so," I responded "but only time will tell."

We talked a little bit more. I was lying in my bed thinking about what has happened since I returned home. Thinking maybe if I didn't come back none of this would have happened.

Fred would have never got hurt. Even maybe Voldemort would have held off his attack. Maybe just maybe things would have been better if I never came back.

I need to get a way, but where too? I thought about it. I could go to Alaska, no too cold. I could go to Arizona, no too hot. Then I thought about one other place. Yes, that's where I am going.

**Where do you think Bella is going? Plz review**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanx for reviewing.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 14

I started packing up all my stuff. I knew that if I wanted until morning they would try to stop me. They would tell me that none of this is my fault and that I should stay. I'm not going to let the happen.

I packed all the clothes that I knew I would need to wear in Forks. I decided I would call up Jacob.

I dialed his number

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hello" Billy answered._

I then remembered the way we left things and hung up. Jake doesn't want to be my friend anymore he told me that himself. Now what was I suppose to do.

I also couldn't go back to Jake's because of Sam and his stupid cult. Not to mention Billy is friends with Charlie. Charlie would defiantly tell Dumbledore where I'm at.

I had to think of where I could go, so no one would be able to find me. I reached up to touch my locket, remembering when Remus gave it to me.

_Flashback_

_Harry and I had gone to visit Remus before he lefts Hogwarts. That was when he told me he was my godfather. After harry left he pulled me aside._

"_Here," he said, handing me a gold locket. "It was your mothers. She would want you to have it."_

"_Thank you." I responded_

_I opened it and looked at the picture. One side had a picture of mum, dad, me, and Harry. On the other side was engraved "May our love live on forever, Mum and Dad"_

"_Your mother told me that, I would know when the right time to give it to you was."_

"_Thank you, again." I said._

"_The picture was taken at your parents place, days before they were murdered." Remus told me looking out the window._

_End Flash back._

My parents house, of course! That's where I'll go! No one would suspect me going there.

I grabbed my bags and my wand and apparitated to right outside the house.

All of sudden the memories started coming back to me. Memories of my parents, them yelling at me and Harry when we would play fight. Them laughing as Harry pushed my face in our birthday cake. Remus and Sirius coming over for Christmas and Thanksgiving. I remembered all of it.

I walked into the house. I started to explore, not really remembering it all that well. Everything was in its place like it had been the night of the attack. Almost as if it never even happened at all. If only that part was really true. **(Dumbledore fixed the house knowing one of the would be back)**

I miss the so much. I walked into the room I remembered as being mine and Harry's. The cribs were still in place. Harry's was blue, while mine was pink. All our old toys were still in place.

I walked over to what used to be my crib. I picked up the little brown teddy bear and it was like I was drawn back in time to the night my parents were killed.

I saw everything that happened that night. Voldemort killed my mom because she wouldn't let him kill us.

As Voldemort shot the killing curse at me and my brother I was back in my old room. I remembered the teddy bear I was holding Remus had given it to me. I loved that teddy bear. But, of course I was only a baby.

I soon went back downstairs and lay down on the couch. Soon enough I was fast asleep. I dreamed about everything that has happened.

_The next day_

I woke up and started getting ready. I could hear Harry's panic through our mind link. It was a twin thing. I swear Fred and George are the same way.

I started walking around, and began making breakfast. That was one good thing about living with Charlie. He couldn't cook for his life, so I needed to learn how to cook.

After breakfast I decided to go outside and walk around to see what the surrounding area looks like. The house was very beautiful. In the back there was a perfect place for a garden. Also, there was a swing set. It was probably for me and Harry.

I explored the forest. There was just so much to see. Eventually I came across a lake, so I decided to sit down. I started to think about everything that has happened in my life. From the good to the bad, and back again. I was soon broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella where are you?" Harry questioned. "How could you just leave?"

"I'm so sorry." I responded. I kind of felt bad for leaving him now.

"Sorry, you're sorry," Harry exclaimed "I've been worried sick about you!"

"I know," I said "but no one was safe with me around."

"That's not true," he told me.

"Yes it is" I responded "I have to go."

"Ok" he said, he sounded so depressed. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not coming back," I responded hanging up. I looked out towards the lake seeing the ducks on top of the water, and the fish jumping out of the water. Being back home was great, but it was also lonely.

I wonder if Remus and Sirius know that I left Hogwarts. I really hope they don't know. Remus would be the only one to know where I am. I've it a few times. Going back home to see what it's like.

I remember the day Remus came over while me and Harry were playing. He picked me up and started running away. I was laughing so hard. In the distance you could hear Harry screaming for mum and dad. They came running out expecting an attack, but when the saw Remus they just smiled.

All of a sudden I heard a twig snap. I stood up and turned around.

"Who's there?" I yelled. I got no answer in reply. Another twig snapped. I turned around to see…

**Plz review. Who do you think Bella sees. Sorry for taking so long to update I had a writer's block. Thanx for the help xBloodyMusex with this chapter really appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanx for reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own any of the characters**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 15

**Harry's POV**

I woke up in the morning to Fred and Hermione yelling at each other. I got up and got dressed. Once I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to the main Dormatry room.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Ginny looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. "Where's Bella?"

"Bella's gone." Fred responded turning around.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I exclaimed. Bella can't be gone. I won't allow it. I won't lose her again. She's my best friend and sister. I remember the vampires Dumbledore has watching over us.

"How'd she even get past you" I yelled at the two Cullens. I think they were Edward and Alice. "You're supposed to protect us, not let Bella run away. How'd she even get out unnoticed?"

"I don't know," Alice said. "She didn't even come down stairs."

"That's no excuse!" I yelled "You should have been able to hear her moving around upstairs!"

"Calm down," Ginny told me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't!" I exclaimed, reliving the time she ran away at the Dursley's. "Not when Bella's gone."

"You need to," she said again. "Otherwise we might never be able to find her. We need to be able to think clearly."

I took a deep breath. Ginny was right we won't be able to find her if we're to busy yelling at each other. I needed to think of Bella. I will find her no matter what it takes.

"Does anybody else know yet?" I asked, looking around the room at everyone. The only people in the room was; Ginny, Ron, Alice, Edward, Hermione, the Weasley Twins, and me.

"No just us." Hermione responded.

"Yeah we were waiting for you" Ron finished. "We wanted you to make the decision."

"We need to tell Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus," I said. They did have a right to know. After all Dumbledore is the head master and Remus is her godfather.

I am afraid how Remus will react. He has always been so protective of Bella. Sirius will be just as bad. He loves Bella just as much as Remus does. Although he is a little more trusting of the people around us.

We left the dorm to go to Dumbledore's office. I wonder what he will do. How will we find her?

**Nobody's POV**

While Harry and the others left to tell Dumbledore of Bella's leaving, Edward and Alice left to tell the other and Call Sam. Edward thinking it would be helpful to have more people looking for her.

On the way to Dumbledore's office Harry saw Remus and Sirius.

"Remus, Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore asked to see us," Remus responded.

"That's where we are headed," Ron said.

They rthe started to walk down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. When they finally got there Harry said the password. The password was "Bubble snaps." Once Harry said the password the stairs started to move. They walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, well more like road the stairs.

"Harry, Ron Hermione, Fred Ginny what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked when they entered his office. "And where's Bella?"

"That's why we're here, sir" Harry said. "Well it started like this." Harry them started telling him how they had come to find Bella had left.

On the other side of the building Edward and Alice were telling the rest of the family the news.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Emmett yelled once they were done. "How could you let my little sister just leave like that?"

"She was my sister too Emmett" Alice responded to his sudden burst. He was acting like he's the only one to lose a sister.

"She was like family to all of us," Carlisle said. "But we need to calm down if we ever expect to find her."

"Carlisle's right kids," Esme stated helping her husband. She knew she needed to stay calm if she wanted to find her daughter. Bella has always been like a daughter her, ever since she first met her. Even now that she wasn't dating her son.

Every one of the Cullens had a mixture of feelings going on. Esme was sad about losing her daughter again, but determined to find her before any harm came to her. Carlisle was feeling the loss of losing a daughter. He knew how much it hurt the family the first time, so he wasn't going to let it happen a second time. Emmett was furious; he lost her once before he wasn't going to lose her again. Edward felt guilty because he knew if he never attacked Fred she'd still be here. Alice was angry at Edward for leaving her, and even arguer with the fact that he is the reason she left. Jasper was hurting because he knew Alice was hurting as well. He loved Bella like a sister. He felt guilty for attacking her on her birthday. He also felt sad about the fact that she just left. Even Rosalie was missing Bella and she never really liked her.

Back in Dumbledore's office Remus and Sirius were not taking the news well.

"What the hell do you mean she left?" Remus exclaimed. "You're her brother; you're supposed to look after her."

"Well I can't exactly watcher her while she sleeps," Harry yelled back. She is his sister, and he will not let any harm come to her no matter what.

"We should have never let her come back," Sirius responded. He was thinking back to when he and Remus first received Bella's letter.

She told them she was depressed and needed to be around family and friends. She mentioned how she fell in love with a vampire and how he and his family just up and left her, after she had become close to them. How being in Forks brought back all the memories and that it hurt to think about them.

They thought they were doing the right thing by letting her come back. After this though not so much.

"No you're wrong," Fred said. He loved her, but he would never say it out loud. "We're going to find her."

"Yeah we will," Ginny agreed. She knew how Bella and Fred felt about each other. The way they both blushed when their eyes connected. How they both smile if the other person's name is mentioned. She knew they wouldn't ever have the guts to tell the other hoe he/she felt.

"But how?" Remus asked.

"What's the one place she feels safe, secure, and happy at?" Harry asked. "That's how we're going to find her. First I'm going to try and call her."

In Forks Sam had just finished his patrol. He was sitting around the table with the rest of the pack. The pack included; Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jake.

Ever since Bella left Jake has been horrible. He was depressed all the time. Sam had kept him from his best friend. Now she was gone. When Jake asked Charlie where she went all he said was "She left." Sam expected Charlie to be upset with the fact his only daughter left, but he wasn't. that alone made Sam think that Charlie was hiding something.

At his home Billy was thinking about calling Charlie to see what he was hiding and where Bella was. His son was depressed and he needed to help him. He knew Jacob loved Bella. He was just about to dial Charlie's number when he heard an owl tapping on the window, it was Shadow.

He took the letter from Shadow and started reading it.

It read:

Dear Billy, everything here is falling apart Remus's goddaughter Bella ran away. I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for her. You know her as Bella Swan So please look out for her. Your brother, Sirius.

He couldn't believe Bella Swan was really Bella Potter. Billy quickly wrote back to Sirius and left for Sam's house. He had once told Sam all about the world he once lived in. at first Sam was doubtful, but he soon started to believe. He soon reached Sam's house after having to call Harry Clearwater for a ride. They knocked on the door. Emily, Sam's fiancée, answered the door.

"Hello Billy, Harry come in" Emily said moving out of the way so they could enter. They walked in the kitchen where the whole pack was.

"Harry, Billy what are you doing here?" Sam asked. He stood up walking over to them after seeing them in the kitchen doorway.

"We have information on Bella," Billy responded. Billy noticed his son look up at the mention of her name.

"Billy what did you here?" Sam asked. You couldn't really hear Sam over Paul yelling "Why should we care about some Leech Lover!"

"I suggest you not say that about my goddaughter," they heard a voice say behind them. They all turned around to see Remus and Sirius standing there.

**What do you think? Plz review. Don't forget to vote. Should Sirius die or not.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry if it been along time since I updated. Finals were approaching and I needed to study. Plus my computer crashed and I lost everything. I know it seems kind of weird Billy and Sirius being brothers but it's not.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 16

**Third Person**

Billy was shocked to see his brother and long time friend standing there. All the wolves were on red alert. They could tell something was off about them. They looked human but didn't smell the same. They were definitely not vampires. The one smelled different than the other. He smelled more animal like.

"Sirius, Remus what are you doing here?" Billy asked. Everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"Billy, it's great to see you again," Remus said. "It's been a long time."

"Billy what's going on?" Sam asked. Billy turned around to take a look at them. The wolves were still on alert not exactly knowing what's going on. Even though their chef was friendly with these things they didn't know what they were capable of.

"This is my brother, Sirius" Billy started, looking over to where Sirius was standing. "And that is our friend from school Remus."

"We need help finding Bella" Sirius responded to Billy's first question. "She ran away." Sirius loved Bella like she was his own. James and Lily were like family to him. He would do anything to protect her.

"Why should we care?" Paul asked. He didn't like the leech lover/Bella, and the fact Jake was hung up on this girl didn't help. She didn't even love him the same way he loved her.

"Because if she isn't found people will start to die," Remus responded. He realized that these people only knew of themselves and the vampires or cold ones.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jared asked. He might not like Bella, but he would help keep her safe for Jake

"There is a whole other would out there besides what you know here" Sirius began."A world filled with magic. There are wizards, goblins, werewolves, elves and so many more. More than you could ever imagine."

"Wizards you've got to be crazy," Paul snorted. "Wizards aren't real"

"Then neither are werewolves or shape shifters" Billy said. "The world is bigger than any of you know of."

"So what does Bella have to do with all this?" Jared asked. He was curious; Bella was always shy and quiet. She didn't talk to any one who didn't talk to her first.

"Everything" Remus responded. "Bella is not the daughter of Charlie and Renee. Her real parents are Lily and James Potter. We all went to the same school Sirius, Billy, James, Lily, and I. We were really good friends, along with Peter." Remus continued. He said Peter's name with full out hatred and disgust. He hate was Peter did to his friends, even if he wasn't the one who did the job.

"We also went to school with a guy named Tom Riddle. At the time no one knew what he would become," Remus finished off.

"What did he become?" Jacob asked. He had no clue what this had to do with Bella.

"A killer," Sirius responded. "Soon after leaving Hogwarts, our school, he started building up an army. He killed anyone who refused him or was muggle born, people without wizard parents," Sirius finished.

He then went on to tell them of the Potter's story. He mentioned how Lily and James went into hiding. When the twins were born how happy they had been. How Voldemort murdered their parents, and all their tales upon arriving at Hogwarts. "Upon Voldemort's return we sent her here where she would be safe."

"So she's not the shy and innocent girl she portrayed herself as being?" Jacob asked. Who had he truly fallen in love with? What is Bella really like? Those where the questions running through Jacob Black's mind.

"She was at one point, but having to live in fear since she was eleven changed her," Remus explained. "She really was like the girl you knew just different; she still is at some points."

"Is there even a Bella Swan?" Paul asked. After everything he heard, his view of her changed. She deserved to fall in love, but what that Cullen did to her was just awful.

"Yes there is," Billy responded. "The real Bella is in Florida with her mother."

"Do any of you know where she could be?" asked Sirius. He wanted to get down to business. All this catching up was great, but they needed to find Bella.

"Her parents' house," Quil exclaimed. He soon winced after being hit over the head "OW! What was that for?" **(I'm going to skip the rest of the conversation going on between the wolf pack and Sirius and Remus and go to Bella)**

_Last Time with Bella_

_All of a sudden I heard a twig snap. I stood up and turned around._

"_Who's there?" I yelled. I got no answer in reply. Another twig snapped. I turned around to see…_

_Now_

Bella turned around to see Victoria standing there. Her bright red hair was blowing wildly in the wind, and she was looking at Bella with such hatred. She lunged for Bella, grabbing her by the throat and throwing her into a nearby tree.

Her head cracked into the tree. Blood was trickling down her back. She didn't know what she could do. Her wand was back at the house.

Victoria picked her up again and slammed her on the floor. The fight continued ragging on. Bella never getting in a hit. When she thought all hope was lost a huge wolf attacked Victoria.

Victoria was too lost in her blood rage she didn't notice it before it attacked her. She was her arm sending the wolf back. The wolf didn't give up, it charged at her again, this taking her down and ripping off part of her arm. The wolf started gaining more ground on Victoria causing her to run off.

What happened next shocked Bella causing her to black out. The wolf turned into none other than Jacob Black.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled.

**Hope you like it tell me what u think. Plz review. I'm goimg to redo poll on who Bella should be with cause at the time I wasn't going to add the wolf pack in but I decided to. So it will be between Fred, Jacob, and Edward.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanx for reviewing here is the next chapter. I wont be updating a lot cause I have so much homework to do for my collage course. I will try to update as much as I can though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 17

**Third POV**

Harry was walking towards Dumbledore's office to see if anyone has found his sister. Dumbledore set out a few of the people he trusted to look for her. As he was walking towards his office he saw a bunch of kids walking towards the infirmary. One was holing a girl in his arms.

They all had rusted color skin and all look as if they could be brothers. He then zoned in on the girls in the one guys arms. He took a good look at the girl and realized it was Bella.

"Bella!" Harry Yelled running towards the guys. All the guys stepped in front of the guy holding Bella with a protective stance. "What have you done to her," he continued yelling.

No one notice Professor Dumbledore or Remus walking up behind them. All the wolves were thinking about was protecting Bella from who ever this kid was. He might know her but they didn't know if they could trust her. While, all Harry was thinking was of how to get his sister back. Seeing the commotion Remus decided to step in.

"Harry it's ok," Remus stated walking up to him "They're here to help."

"Remus what's going on?" Harry and Jacob questioned at the same time.

"Jacob this is Harry Bella's twin brother," Remus started saying.

"And that is Jacob my nephew," Sirius said coming up behind Harry. "I will explain it to you Harry once we get Bella to the Infirmary."

With that said the started walking to the hospital wing. Harry was having a mixture of many emotions going on and many questions.

He was happy that his sister was back, but he was also mad at her for even thinking about running away, that their lives would be better without her. He was confused with everything going on. He had no idea Sirius had a brother let alone a nephew.

Once they got to the infirmary Madame Pomphrey and Carlisle looked Bella Over to make sure she was ok. She had a few bruises and a couple of broken bones. Madame Pomphrey gave Bella a potion that would help the injuries heal.

Once Remus and Sirius knew Bella was going to be okay he told Harry about everything that happened. Harry sat there listening to him in wonder, but it soon turned to anger and worry when he got to the part about Bella being attacked. He wanted to kill the person who dared to hurt his sister.

Bella woke up to a blinding bright light. She sat up her head spinning as she did. Once she was focused she took the time to look around. That was when she realized she was in the Hogwarts infirmary room.

Bella look around confused as to how she got there. She saw Fred, Harry, and Remus sitting in three of the chairs. They were fast asleep.

She continued looking around trying to figure out how she got here. That was when she noticed Jacob Black sleeping in the chair nest to her bed. Soon everything started coming back; Victoria attacking her, being saved by that huge wolf, and the wolf turning into Jacob Black.

She also noticed Edward sitting in the far corner. His worry for her made her wonder if he truly did love her. Edward looked up to see that Bella was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked. When he found out that Bella was hurt he rushed to the infirmary not caring if she wanted him there or not.

"I'm okay," she responded. She didn't know if he really cared for her but the fact that he was there soothed her, made her feel calm.

"I feel as if this is my fault," Edward told her standing up and walking over to her, so they wouldn't wake up everyone who was sleeping.

"What's your fault?" Bella questioned.

"Victoria being after you," Edward told her. "If I hadn't killed James…"

"I'd be dead," Bella said looking into his eyes. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, but in saving your life I endangered you even more." He responded "That's why I left, to keep you safe from my kind. If I knew that Victoria was after you I never would have left."

"But you did," Bella told him.

"And I regret it every moment of my life," he told her. "I never stopped loving you."

Bella knew that she did still love Edward. Even after everything he did she couldn't stop loving him. He was the first person she ever truly loved.

That was also when she realized she also loved Jake. He saved her. He fought Victoria to save her. She knew he always had a crush on her, but at the time she didn't return the feelings. She also loved Fred.

Fred, the guy who was always there for her when she needed him, he made her laugh. Who protected her when she needed it, and the one who got hurt by her ex vampire boyfriend.

She didn't know who she loved more though. Her first love, her best friend for forever, or the shape shifting wolf who protected her from Victoria.

**Well there it is. I hope you like it. plz review. Don't forget to vote on who Bella should be with. Fred, Edward, or Jacob.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey thanx for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 18

**Nobody's POV**

All has been relatively normal for the kids at Hogwarts, or as normal as it can be for the Potter Twins. Remus and Sirius gave Bella a strict talking to. They told her that nothing that had happen was her fault, and that she had nothing to worry about.

Bella was still trying to figure who her soul mate was. She and Edward had a past. They had fun times, scary times, adventurous time, and heart brakes. Hanging out with Edward and his family had been the only good thing about Forks. On the other had so was Jake as a matter of fact.

She and Jacob had no past. They had been friends for a short period of time before she went back to Hogwarts. She always knew he wanted more from her but she just put it off because she knew she loved Edward. Then he decided he would risk his life for her and save her from Victoria.

Although she and Fred and no past relationship he was the first person from Hogwarts that she meet. Well him and George that is. The three of them loved to pull pranks on the kids in school. As a matter of fact that's what they were doing right now.

"You ready Izzy?" George asked. He was that master mind behind this particular prank.

"You know it," Bella said turning to Fred. "You got the supplies Fred?"

"Of course. How could I possible forget that?" he questioned. Bella and George laughed, because even though he was a master at pranks he can easily forget some of the most important things.

The prank they were pulling to day was on Malfoy. Although, Bella came up with the idea George and Fred are the ones that made it all possible. As they were about to get ready to pull the prank Emmett came up behind them.

"What're you doing?" he asked causing all three of them to scream and turn around.

"Emmett don't do that," Bella said slapping him in the arm. "You scared the crap out of me. Don't every do that again."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you were doing." He replied to Bella question. "Oh. Hermione told me to remind you that you still needed to pack for the holiday," he added as an after thought.

"oh shout." She shouted "Bye guys, I'll be back." She called running back to the dorm.

Christmas break officially started tomorrow and she has set out to make it the best Christmas ever. **(I don't know if the celebrate Christmas in the book, but I do. I mean no offense to anyone who doesn't)**

She gets the chance to spend it with her family. Everyone she loved was going to be there. Even the Cullens are going to be there, much to Jake and Harry's protests. Even though they hurt her she was looking forward to spending Christmas with them.

Lost in her thoughts Bella didn't hear Ginny and Hermione coming up behind her.

"You ok?" Hermione asked. Bella jumped upon hearing Hermione.

"Yeah just thinking," Bella responded. Bella looked down to notice that she had mindlessly started packing her bags.

"You ready to we leave in a few minutes?" Ginny asked. Bella looked to see her jumping up and down in excitement. Everyone was excited about this year Christmas despite Voldemort's return.

"Yeah let's go," Bella responded grabbing her bags.

When the three of them got down to the common room everyone was already there.

"Took you long enough," Fred said coming up to then. He put his arm around Bella causing Bella to blush and look down so no one would notice.

Once everyone was set we headed out. They spent the time on the train to talk and tell stories to the new comers. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

Far away in an unknown forest stands Victoria. She couldn't believe the nesciences of a girl got away from her. She finally tracked her down and gets her where she wants her and this dog gets in her way. They were supposed to be in Forks. She was supposed to be unprotected.

Now she was in an unknown world, with no knowledge of the people around her and no way of how to get out.

Somewhere else in the wizarding world the news of the vampire was reaching a very powerful and feared person.

"So someone else is after the girl," said the person. "Find her and bring her to me." He continued in a demanding voice.

"Yes, sir" said the messenger.

**Well here's the chapter. I kno it's kinda short , but I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas for the story message me. Plz review and don't forget to vote on who Bella should be with. Fred, Harry, or Jacob?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanx for reviewing here's the next chapter**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 19

**Nobody's POV**

Winter break was great for the Potter Twins and their friends. Bella, Hermione, Ginny, Alice, and Rosalie all went shopping the day they got back. Alice's reason was that the Hogwarts uniforms were just plain hideous.

The Wolf Pack went home for the start of winter break. After winter break they were officially going to be enrolled into Hogwarts. Miss Pinky threw a fit at that one.

She didn't even want the Cullens in Hogwarts let alone the pack. She didn't understand why we would need protection. Everyone thought she was an idiot. How could the not know you-know-who was back. It was like the ministry didn't even care.

Harry and Bella decided that they would take up Hermione and Ron idea and teach students how to defend themselves, since the ministry doesn't let the teachers teach spells.

Right now Bella was rapping the rest of everyone's Christmas presents. She was excited about this years Christmas. She normally didn't like gifts, but this year was different. It was the first year everyone she ever loved was together in one place.

Once Bella was finished rapping the presents she went and put them under the tree. Fred, George, and Bella decorated it, twice. After it was done the first time jasper and Emmett decide they were going to fight over a video game Emmett insisted on bringing with them and knocked the tree over.

As Bella was finishing putting the presents under the tree Mrs. Weasley yelled that dinner was ready. Ron came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen knocking Bella over in the process. She was about to hit the ground when she was suddenly caught. She looked up to see Fred holding her. He smiled his cute smile before telling her to be careful.

Dinner was filled with name calling and laughter. Fred and George decided they were going to start a food fight. Which ended up causing more laughter from within the group of teen. The funniest part was when Alice and Rosalie walked into the room to see what was going on George pelted them with food ruining their priceless outfits.

Alice and Rosalie refused to talk to them for the rest of the night soon. Bella thought it was hilarious. The tomato sauce made them look the par of being a vampire. She couldn't wait for the next morning and spent most of the night up and awake. She used that time to email Angela.

_Hey Angela,_

_It's Bella just wanted to know how you where doing. Sorry for just bailing on you, but I needed to get away from all the memories. Email me back when you get the chance and tell the rest of the group that I said hey._

_From Bella._

_**Harry/Bella/Fred/George/Hermione/Ginny/Ron/Harry/Bella/Fred/George/Hermione/Ginny/Ron**_

The next morning Bella was the first one up besides the Cullens since they don't sleep. I decided to pull a prank of the rest of the guys. It will be revenge against Fred and George for what happened in first year. I decided to go ask Emmett for help since he's a master at pranks.

Emmett was in the living room playing a video game with Jasper. "Hey Bella you're up early," Jasper said turning around. Emmett paused the game and looked at me as well.

"Hey you guys want to help me with a prank?" Bella asked. Emmett jumped up in the excitement yelling "Hell yes," in the process. "Shh Emmett we don't want to wake the others," Bella reminded him.

Jasper was also on bored this prank was going to be epic. We started with the girls' room. Bella knew the Hermione set an alarm clock, the reason why she didn't know.

They set up a string connecting to the alarm clock that would move the bucket and knock in into a ball which will roll and hit a bunch of books. Then the books would knock into the paint and spilling it all over Ginny.

It would have been perfect if Emmett hadn't tripped and fallen on Ginny's bed causing her to wake up screaming startling Jasper causing him to fall into the string which activated the trap and Emmett and Jenny got covered in slim.

What Jasper and Emmett didn't know is that Bella had added another trap on to the other one so and unsuspected Jasper and Hermione got covered in melted chocolate. Hermione woke up screaming causing everyone in the house to come running.

They looked in the room to see Bella on the floor laughing hysterically. When Fred and George caught sight of Ginny, Hermione, Emmett, and Jasper they also broke out laughing. Bella, Fred, and George had set up the first bucket above Hermione the night before. Bella told them that she had a plan on getting Ginny.

"Bella, Fred, George!" Hermione and Ginny screamed causing the three to take off running from the two screaming girls chasing them.

They would have gotten away if Bella hadn't tripped and fallen into Fred and George causing them to go tumbling down and right into the pies that she had place on the floor. Which only caused Bella to laugh even more than she already was.

Who knew her tripping could be a good thing.

"Bella!" Fred and George yelled, getting up and running after her.

She took off towards the kitchen scrabbling behind Remus for cover from her running friends. "What is going on here?" Remus questioned.

"Bella pulled a prank on us," the four people in question replied. Remus just shook his head laughing.

"How can you be laughing look at us!" exclaimed Hermione. Remus just continued laughing as her and Ginny continued complaining. Fred, George, Emmett, and Jasper were swearing revenge.

"Go get cleaned so we can have breakfast and open presents," Mrs. Weasley told the as she walked in the kitchen.

**So here's the next chapter I will continued their Christmas and Christmas break in the next few chapters. So plz review. Don't forget to check out my poll on who bella should be with. Fred, Edward, or Jacob.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanx for reviewing. I will be taking my poll down next Tuesday so vote on who Bella should be with. Here's the next chapter. Sorry its been awhile. Start school Thursday and still have summer work to do.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 20

**Nobody's POV**

For breakfast Mrs. Weasley made blueberry and strawberry pancakes, with bacon, waffles, and French toast. The family spent breakfast talking and laughing. They were all having a good time. No one was worrying about the events to come.

Ginny, Hermione, and Bella talked about there plans for the rest of winter break. Fred and George were talking about the plan to get Bella back for the prank she pulled on them. Ron and Harry were talking about wizards' chess and quiditch **(sorry if it's spelled wrong)**

Soon enough breakfast was over with. They all went out and sat around the tree to exchange gifts. Bella got a lot of gifts. Hermione and Ginny gave her a scrap book full of pictures since the time they have met. Rosalie also gave her a scrap book but instead it was full of pictures from Forks. While, Bella gave Hermione a necklace, Ginny a bracelet, and Rosalie a new pair of heals.

George and Fred gave Bella stuff she would need to pull pranks. Which was ironic because Bella got them the same thing. Ron was trying to be funny and decided to give Bella a bobble head that was in the form of him, it could even talk. That one made every one laugh.

Alice got her a blouse, saying even though her fashion sense had improved she could still use it. She just glared at Alice. She didn't like all the fancy clothes they were so uncomfortable. The blouse she got her had Bella actually liking it. It was different than the usual stuff she would pick out in Forks.

They continued to open presents she got a locket from Remus with a picture of her and Remus, and her and Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a Weasley sweater, Sirius gave her a broom, and Edward gave her a pair of earrings. Jasper gave her a new copy of withering heights, because he knew that she had read the book so much that it was now unreadable.

Emmett got her an IPod, which she was happy about. Mr. Weasley kept asking questions about how it worked. The Cullens thought it was funny watching the wizards ask about muggle technology.

**Bella's POV (I wanted this to be her pov cause I want it to have some more feeling added to it)**

I had opened up almost all the presents I got for Christmas. It had to be probably the most I ever got in my life. I was so thankful for everything I got this Christmas, getting to spend it with all my family and friends. Having the Cullens there was like a dream.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to me carrying a box with them. They handed it to me. I slowly opened it. When I did I was so shocked and happy at the same time. Inside was a necklace with the Cullen crest on it. I was so filled with joy that I started to cry.

"Don't cry," Esme soothed. "We didn't mean to make you sad." She really was the mother I always wished I had gotten

"You didn't," I responded. "I'm cry because I'm happy."

"I'm glad," Esme said coming over to hug me. "You'll always be apart of our family no matter what you choose."

"Thank you so much Carlisle and Esme."

I had one gift left to open and it was from Harry. No matter what kind of gift it was I knew I'd be happy with it. I knew that because it would have come from him. He gave me my present and when I open it I gasped in shock.

Inside the box was the most beautiful charm bracelet every. There were so many charms on it. There was a wand, a book, a broom, a heart and so many more. I just loved it.

"Thank you Harry!" I exclaimed running up and hugging him. This was truly the best Christmas ever.

**Nobody's POV**

The rest of the day was spent with laughing and playing. Fred and George were planning with Jasper and Emmett on how to get Bella back for the prank she pulled on them. They were shocked when Hermione and Ginny coming over and saying that they wanted in.

By lunch time the wolf pack had turned up at the Weasley house. Bella told the about the prank she pulled on Ginny, Hermione, and the rest of them. The wolf pack was shocked. They had never seen that side of Bella before. Jared and Paul actually wanted in on her next prank.

Sam talked with Remus on things about werewolves. Sam had thought they were werewolves, but to meet an actual one was an honor. They discussed how much easier the pack had it, because unlike the pack Remus had no choice over when he phased. In a way Sam looked up to him. Thought he could maybe help the pack out.

Esme talked to Mrs. Weasley about a lot of stuff. School, work, how she handled so many children at one time. Carlisle and Mr. Weasley discussed all thing muggles.

Even dinner time was filled with laughter and joy. The Potters couldn't image a better Christmas. After dinner they all sat down to watch a movie. Before they knew it the wizards and wolf pack were sleeping.

**Hope u like it plz review. Don't forget the poll will be taken down Tuesday so plz vote if u haven't.**


	22. Chapter 21

**So here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long to update. Thx for reviewing.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 21

**Nobody's POV**

Before any one new it Christmas break was over and they had go back to school. Nobody wanted to go back but they knew they had to. Even though Bella, Fred and George were excited so they could pull their next prank on Ms. Pinky. Fred had it all planned out. Bella was excited for it because Ms. No Magic canceled the quiditch match.

Alice and Rose were talking about their next shopping trip. Bella didn't understand how Alice could shop so much, but she just learned to accept it. Hermione was studying for school. Yep that's Hermione for you. Harry and Ron were talking about god knows what. Bella shuttered just thinking about it.

Bella had decided to help Harry with teaching the kids of Hogwarts in Dumbledore's Army. She couldn't let her brother do it all alone now could she? She started to think back on everything that has happened throughout her life. From living with the Dursleys to present day events and before she knew it she was back at the place she called home. Even though it didn't fell so much like home for her anymore.

She was getting her stuff out of the train when Fred came over and offered to help her.

"How was the train ride?" Fred asked.

"Good, what are you planning?" Bella asked in return suspiciously. Just the fact that Fred wasn't acting like his prank full self made believe that they were up to something.

"Oh nothing," Fred responded running away causing Bella's Bags to fall on top of her.

"FRED!" She screamed.

"Here let me help you," someone offered.

"Thank you" she said reaching out to grab the offered hand. The person pulled her up and when she looked at the person she noticed that it was Paul and Jared. She was shocked to see them she didn't think they would be back until later that night. She was also shocked with the fact that they were being so nice to her, because she was the leach lover how Paul had kindly so put it at one point.

"No Problem, I just wanted to apologize for judging you before even meeting you and for being so rude to you." Paul told her.

"It's not a problem and thank you," she responded back grabbing her bags and heading off to the main castle. When she got there she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry heading to Hagrids house so she followed them.

"Wait up you guys," she yelled finally catching up to them. Upon reaching the house they could hear voices coming from inside. They could make out the voices and Ms. Pinky and Hagrid. She was asking where he had been and never found the answer he gave her good enough. When she left Bella, Hermione, Ron and Harry went inside to talk to Hagrid.

Hagrid told them all about the secret mission that Dumbledore sent him out on to gain the trust of the giants before You-Know-Who could. When he was done telling the about the mission he led them out into the forest and what they saw surprised them. Hagrid told them that it was his half brother.

"He seemed to have taken a like to Hermione" Bella thought as she saw the giant pick her up. It was too bad that the rest didn't take it that way. Hagrid asked them to keep a watch on him and to keep him safe.

Soon enough they were headed back in to the castle. When they reached the dormitories Hermione suggested that Bella go in first. Bella being the smart person she was declined, causing Ron, who was eager to eat dinner, go in first. When Ron walked in a huge bucket of slime fell on top of him and within seconds the Weasley Twins were down in the corridors.

"Oh Man," Fred started saying.

"It's was Ron," George said finishing Fred's complaint.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me did ya?" Bella asked them with a smirk on her face "Even got Hermione involved as well," She continued looking at her friend. "You're so going to regret it." The looks on their faces were priceless which caused Bella to walk of laughing.

At dinner Bella saw the Daily Prophet sitting on the table and decided to look at it what she saw was appalling. People from You-Know-Who's ranks had escaped and they were blaming Sirius. She showed it to Harry and he was furious. Everyone knew that Sirius was innocent and that he was set up so everyone would think it was him who got the Potters killed when it was really Pettigrew. Bella was filled with disgust just thinking about it. She and Harry's parents would still be alive if it wasn't for Pettigrew. As a matter of fact Cedric would be alive as well.

Later that night Bella, Harry, and the others headed to the room of requirement for the teaching lesson that Harry was planning on doing tonight. When they got their Bella was shocked to see so many people believed that Voldemort had returned and were willing to fight. She was also shocked to see the Cullens and the Wolf Pack their as well.

The kids spent the time going over all the techniques they have been thought. They still had along way to go but they were coming along great. Even Nevel was getting the hang of it. They were getting ready to leave when they heard a bang against the wall. There was another bang and the mirror began to shake. The bang continued until the glass finally shattered leaving a small hole in the wall.

Bella and Harry went to check it out. On the other side they saw Malfoy and his crew as well as Ms. Pinky and Mr. Fidge. Ms. Pink walked forward saying "I'll take care of this," before blasting the wall down.

Harry and Bella had just enough time to move back so they could avoid the blast. Ms. Pinky had them grab everything that was in the room, the pictures and the list of people in the room included. She had already called Minister Fudge. Bella soon saw Fudge with Kingsley, Percy, and a few others she didn't recognize. Percy grabbed Bella and Harry and started taking them to Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing Percy!" Bella screamed while trying to get out of his grasp. Her and Percy usually got on really well, but ever since Who-Know-Who has returned he been acting like a jerk. Telling Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny to break all there ties with them. He use to like them, Bella more than Harry though.

"I'm doing what's right," Percy replied tightening his hold on her stopping her struggles. "You need to stop telling lies and just see what is really happening here."

"We're not lying though. You have to believe us. Please," Bella begged the boy she had once looked up to for advice. She could have gone to him for anything, from problems in school to boy troubles. He would sit there and listen and try to give her positive feedback on how to fix the situation. As of right now she couldn't stand him.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office it turned to chaos. Ms. Pinky started telling Fudge about him raising an army to over through the ministry. Harry tried to tell them that it was all his idea, but Dumbledore refused to have it that way so he ended up taking all the blame.

When Bella heard them say they were going to take Dumbledore to Askabam **(don't know if it is spelled wrong or not. if it is then I'm sorry.) **she couldn't take it anymore. "You can't to that," She yelled. "He's done nothing wrong!"

They refused to listen to her. When they started walking towards him she heard him say something about not going to Askbam and them thinking he would go without a fight before seeing Faux fly above him and Dumbledore disappearing in a bunch of flames.

Bella couldn't help but wonder who was going to protect them from Voldemort, or Bella from Victoria, or even the teachers from Umbridge.

**So here is the next chapter sorry for it taking so long. I am hoping to end the story soon. It might only be a few more chapters unless I get a really good idea to add into the story. Plz review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Well here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long to update. For those of you who asked if Bella looked different that she did in Forks the answer is yes she does look different.**

**Chapter 22**

**Nobody's POV**

It was almost an hour later when the rest of the school learned what happened with Dumbledore. Umbridge told all the students that Dumbledore had been taken to Askaban for raising an army and trying to over throw the ministry. Most students couldn't believe that Dumbledore would try and raise an army, but those in Slytherin keep saying that they saw it coming and that everyone who thought that he was trying to help the students was a fool.

Bella got a strange feeling from Malfoy. Malfoy used to just be rude and ignorant now he's ten times worse than he was before winter break. It was almost like something had happened to make him act like he was out for Harry's and Bella's blood. Bella decided that she was going to keep an extra eye on him so she wasn't caught by surprise if he tried anything.

Malfoy was the least of her worries though. Everyone who took part in Dumbledore's army had to serve three days in detention with Umbridge. Harry told Bella what to expect when they were in detention. He told her of the Blood Quill's. Bella was pissed off hearing what she had put Harry through causing her to want to seek revenge even more. No one caused her brother harm and got away with it, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it right now she had to wait until the right time.

**Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight**

In another part of the wizarding world an unaware Victoria is watching Bella looking for the right moment to strike. She first needed to come up with a plan on how to get Bella away from her protectors. It was even more challenging with Bella being a wizard and the fact that the Vampires and Wolves were able to get along. She was hoping to play the two supernatural creatures against each other.

What Victoria didn't know is that she would soon be approached by an unknown person seeking her help and that her aid would fulfill her need for revenge.

**Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight**

Back in Hogwarts the members of Dumbledore's Army are sitting in Professor Pinky's classroom waiting for her to arrive. When she walked in the room everyone was shocked to see Snape walking in with her.

Umbridge gave each student a quill and a piece of parchment to write on. She told the students to write "The ministry is law" and to keep writing until it finally sunk in. The students soon began writing as Umbridge and Snape went to talk in her office.

"What do you think there talking about?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.

"I have no clue and I don't think I want to know." Harry responded shuttering at the thought of what they could be talking about.

Nearly three hours later the students were walking out of the classroom with writing on the back of their hands in their own blood.

"That woman is crazy!" Bella exclaimed scaring her unsuspected friends. "Her treatment is cruel and unnecessary and someone needs to do something about!" She continued she couldn't believe her friends were just going to except this treatment and not do anything about it. Some one needs to stand up to this witch and teach her a lesson.

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. What could they possible do without Dumbledore? No one would believe them and would only think they were crazy. Even if Harry thought something should be done what could the teachers possible do? Would the teachers really stand up to the ministry after what happened with Dumbledore.

"Izzy's right this is crazy," Fred agreed walking up behind the four with George inches behind him. "We have to do something to stop this," he continued. He took a glance towards Izzy, and when she caught his eye he knew that she was planning something devious he also knew that he wanted to be a part of it.

**Yea I know this chapter is short as are the other chapters I will try to add more to the remaining chapters. Plz review.**

**P.S. should I add Angela to the story and be with George because George has to have someone too.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 23

**Nobody's POV**

The next two days of detention was unbearable. The only smart thing that Professor Pinky did was making sure the Cullens were not in the room. She was smart enough to know that even though they were vegetarians they could still loose control.

Bella and Fred have been coming up with ideas on how to prank with evil witch. If Umbridge continues to disrespect Bella, she is going to explode. She hates when people disrespect her. After three days of constant bickering the two finally come up with a decision on what prank they were going to do, but they would need some help.

Fred's job was to recruit George, while Bella got Jasper and Emmett on board. What Bella wasn't aware of was that behind her back Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny were planning a prank to get revenge on Bella for the one she pulled over Christmas break.

Umbridge has been getting rid of teachers left and right. No teacher is safe now that Dumbledore is gone. Bella thinks she is going over board, it's like she doesn't want them thinking on their own. It's almost like she's trying to brainwash everyone into thinking that whatever the ministry says in right.

Harry and Bella have been trying to find a way to get a hold of Sirius without the ministry finding out. If the ministry found out where Sirius was they would put him back in Askaban. They want to tell Sirius what has been going on in Hogwarts and to see if he has any information on Dumbledore's ware bouts. Sadly they were unable to get a hold of Sirius, so Bella put all her energy into the prank on Umbridge.

Bella awake the next morning ready to set up the prank for Umbridge. She got up and went to open the book containing all of her clothes. When she opened it she was covered from head to toe in chocolate.

"FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, HERMIONE!" Bella yelled running down the stairs to the main room. When everyone saw Bella they broke out laughing.

"Revenge is sweet," Hermione said, while high fiving Ginny. Fred and George were on the floor laughing.

"How could you guys do this?" Bella asked looking at her two best friends.

"It's about time we got you back for all the pranks you pulled on us," Ginny responded laughing.

"I think you look great covered in chocolate," Fred said coming over to her. Even though he was trying to be nice Bella could tell he was still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah keep on laughing," Bella responded walking up stairs to put on clean clothes. She couldn't believe her friends had finally managed to pull a prank on her. Even though she was angry at her friends she couldn't help but laugh at how silly she looked. Bella took a quick shower before changing and going back into the common room.

**Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight**

Back in the common room George couldn't believe that they had finally pulled a prank on Izzy. It seemed like every time they tried she knew what they were doing and avoided it. George looked over at Fred only to find a goofy look on his face. That was when George put together the pieces. Fred liked Izzy. George remembers how he felt when he first saw Izzy. They had dated briefly and it didn't work out, but he was happy for his brother.

Hermione and Ginny were laughing at the pictures they had taken using Bella's camera. It took them a while to find out how it worked. Hermione now understood why Bella liked to pull pranks on people. It was funny seeing Bella's reaction, even though she knew that Bella would end up getting back at her for the prank. Ginny looked over to see Harry reaction only to find out he was laughing as well. Ginny knew that Harry was very protective of his sister, so she didn't want to push him.

It wasn't long before walked back into the common room. Bella looked at the group to see a scared face on four of the teenagers face causing her to start laughing.

"I'm not going to pull a prank on you guys," Bella told the group with a smile. This caused the four teenagers to sigh in relief. "Well not yet at least," she finished with a smirk, before walking out of the common room and towards the great hall.

Fred followed after her. He really wanted to talk to her. He had been keeping his feelings for Bella to himself since he first saw Bella. Fred even kept it a secret from George because he knew that George liked her as well. When Bella and George dated during the tri-wizard tournament Fred was upset because he had lost the girl of his dreams. When the two broke up he knew he still had a chance.

"Bella!" Fred yelled.

Upon hearing her named being called Bella stopped and turned around. "Hey," she responded smiling at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me sometime." Fred asked while looking down. He was way too nervous to look her directly in the eyes.

"Like on a date?" Bella questioned. Bella's heart rate was rising at just the thought of Fred actually liking her back.

"Yeah, like on a date," Fred responded to her question, finally looking into her eyes to see them sparkling in excitement.

"Of course," Bella responded grabbing his hand and walking off towards the great hall.

What neither of them knew was the vampire who saw the whole exchange. The vampire couldn't even fathom the thought of Bella and Fred being together.

**Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight**

Back in the common room the five remaining friends starting talking. "When do you think they're going to get together?" George finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I have no idea," Hermione responded. "But I hope it happens soon," she finished saying. Hermione was tired of seeing Bella hung up on her vampire ex-boyfriend. She knew Bella still grieved over what happened in Forks, but she also knew that she was slowly starting to get better.

"If they do date he better not break her hurt," Harry told everyone. He was tired of seeing his sister in pain. For once Harry wanted to see a real smile on her face.

**Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight/Harry Potter/ Twilight**

In another part of the castle Snape and McGonagall were discussing Umbridge's teaching techniques. Snape was tired of watching people go into detention with Umbridge and having them come out with a saying written in their own blood.

Snape could only be quiet for so long. It finally pushed him over the edge when he saw the pain Bella was in. Bella who was so much like Lily, the only person he would ever love. He hated the Potter Twins because seeing them was a constant reminder that Lily had chosen some else.

McGonagall was sick and tired of Umbridge. She knew something had to be done soon. Umbridge's methods of teaching were only going to end up getting students killed instead of helping them. McGonagall knew there was a long road a head of them, and they were going to need reinforcements.

It was time for the school to fight back against Umbridge and the ministry, before more people started dying.

**Well I hope you liked it. Plz review. There is also a poll on my profile on whether Angela should come to Hogwarts or not. So plz tell me any suggestions you have that could make my story better. I like hearing the ideas of others.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 24

**Nobody's POV**

Bella spent the next few days Bella and Hermione spent most of their time studying for their O.W.L.S. exam. Bella is extremely nervous for the O.W.L.S. because she feels as if she is not prepared enough, but at the same time she is worried about Harry. Harry has been going and meeting up with Professor Snape, so Bella knows that something is wrong.

At this moment Bella and Hermione are studying for the transfiguration test they have next period with McGonagall. McGonagall told Bella that if she keeps up the good work she may be able to become an animagus. Bella thought it would be cool to be an animagus, so she had to pass this text with flying colors.

When they walked into the classroom and sat down they looked up to see Ms. Pinky standing there with this wicked smirk on her face.

"Good Morning Class," Umbridge said to the class of students. By the look on everyone's faces no one knew that she would be here, and none of them liked it at all.

The class responded with a respectful but quick good morning.

"Ok class," Umbridge started. "Since this school has become a disgrace to the wizarding community, I will be in charge of all testing rooms." She continued. Umbridge looked over the classroom and when her eyes landed on Bella she gave her an evil smirk. "If there is any talking your test will be taking and you will receive a failing grade." Umbridge handed out all the tests before returning to the front of the room and saying "No more taking from this point forward please."

Bella looked over the test and realized just how easy this was going to be. The testing period lasted an hour and fifteen minutes. Bella finished her test in forty-five minutes, so she took the remainder of the time to look over her test to see if she missed any. When she was sure she had everything filled out and correct she raised her hand to hand Ms. Pinky pick up her test.

When Umbridge noticed that Bella had completed her test she got up and went to grab the test. She looked Bella in the eye and said, "Thank you Isabella you may go now."

Bella knowing that Umbridge was expecting her to retaliate took a calming breath and stood before bowing slightly and turning to leave the room. When she was about to walk out of the room she noticed a few other kids were just finishing up their test as well.

When Bella got to the hallway she was surprised to see Fred waiting outside the door for her. Bella walked up to him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Bella questioned her boyfriend, as they started walking down the hallway.

"I came to get my girlfriend for our date," Fred said turning to look at Bella.

"What if I already have plans," Bella teased Fred. She gave him this look of pure innocence.

"Yea with who?" Fred questioned playing along

"With my other boyfriend," Bella responded before breaking out laughing. "So what do you have planned?"

"You'll see," Fred replied back.

The young couple walked hand in hand to the lake just on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Bella knew Hermione would freak when she say that Bella wasn't in the library as promised, but she would forgive her eventually.

When they got to the lake Bella let out a gasp. Sitting at the edge of the lake was a blanket, a basket, and some candles.

"We're having a picnic?" Bella asked completely stunned and appreciative at the same time.

"Yeah," Fred responded leading her over to the blanket. "I thought it would be a nice first date."

"It is," Bella said grabbing his hand. She could not believe how great Fred was being.

The two young teens spent the next fifteen to twenty minutes talking and eating. Bella couldn't wait to tell Hermione how sweet and romantic Fred is. Fred caught Bella by surprise by leaning in and kissing her. Once the shock wore off, Bella started kissing him back.

The young couple was broken out of their moment when they heard a twig snapped. They looked up to see Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle.

"We'll look who it is," Malfoy said turning to look at his friends. "It's Weasley and Potter"

"Go away Malfoy," Bella stated with a glare.

"Why should I? What are you gonna do about?" Malfoy questioned.

"It's not her you should be worried about," a voice said from behind Bella. She and Fred turned around to find a menacing looking Paul stalking towards the three Slytherins. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. He looked so scared that Bella broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing at freak?" Malfoy asked taking a menacing step forward.

"I suggest you step away before you get your butt kick," Paul said taking another step towards Malfoy. I could see that Paul was shaking like crazy and if the situation didn't calm down he would end up phasing on school grounds. That wouldn't please Umbridge at all.

I looked to see that Malfoy also noticed that something was wrong with the large boy in front of him and made the right decision and walked away. Good thing he did because if a fight would to have broken out Paul would have won without a thought.

"Thank you Paul, but we could have handled it," Bella said walking up to him.

"It's the least I could do after how I treated you," he told Bella before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

Bella turned to look at Fred. Fred had an angry look on his face and she knew that Malfoy had gotten to him. Bella helped Fred pack up everything from the picnic before they walked hand in hand to the castle.

Upon entering the castle Fred and Bella saw Professor Snape walking towards them

"Ms. Potter, you are wanted in Professor McGonagall's office." Snape said walking up to the two teens.

The look on the Professor's face had the two teens feeling bad for him. He had a look of sadness and desperation on his face. Bella knew that he lost the love of his live at some point through out the years.

Bella said a quick goodbye to Fred before heading off to Professor McGonagall's office.

**Well I hope you like it plz review. Here is a little bit of a Bella and Fred moment. I also wanted to show a softer side of Snape and Paul.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 25

**Nobody's POV**

Finals for most of other classes that the twins and their friends are taking have already been completed. The only test that they have to still take is their O.W.L.S test with Professor Umbridge. The twins were getting sick of that stupid woman. People were dying and nothing was being done because the Ministry believes that the twins were lying and Voldemort has not returned.

Umbridge has also made life horrible for the twins at Hogwarts. Sometimes Bella wishes she was back with the Dursleys and suffering their abuse than here. This was the one place that Bella felt safe, and Umbridge has ruined it. She's made Hogwarts of place of fear and pain.

Currently every fifth year was sitting and taking their O. exam. Professor Umbridge was sitting on what looked to be a throne staring down at everyone. She had come here with a mission and so far that mission has been pretty successful.

Every single kid in the classroom was quiet. Some were quiet because they were actually trying, while others were silent out of fear. No one wanted to be punished by Umbridge if you did you were scared for you life. You never knew what would happened if you had detention with the psychotic woman. Bella thought it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

The silence was broken with a loud bang to the door. Umbridge looked towards the door as the banging continued, before getting up and making her way towards the door. She was going to make sure whoever was making the obnoxious noise that was disrupting her silent classroom would pay.

Before Umbridge could reach the doors, they flung open with a huge amount of force. On the other side of the door were about a hundred different brooms. By now every student was getting up from their seat to see what was going on.

The brooms suddenly flung into action chasing after the terrified teacher. Umbridge ran away from the door towards where her office was trying to get away from the brooms, but everywhere she tried to go her pathway was blocked. Umbridge screamed in terror and one of the brooms caught her leg causing to fly in the air before landing on the broom.

The broom she was on flew around the room as the other brooms continued on to hit her. Below all the students were laughing at the teachers unlikely but deserving misfortune. Soon enough the brooms stopped their attack on the teacher and flew towards the members of Slytherin house. Bella shook with laughter knowing this was the work of her boyfriend and his brother. Harry and Ron were also in hysterics from laughing so hard, while Hermione tried to stop the brooms with a spell.

Unlike the others Hermione knew this would only turn out bad for the students at Hogwarts. Although Hermione found it funny, she wanted to make sure that this couldn't be blamed on her two best friends. They had enough problems to deal with, without the anger they are for sure to receive from Umbridge after this incident.

The broom Umbridge was on took a sharp turn upwards before flying down and out the door of the classroom and outside of Hogwarts all together. The students of Hogwarts ran after the teacher to see what would happen. Once out side the broom bucked the teacher off of it and into the Whomping Willow. Every student and teacher was cheering in glee. Bella noticed her boyfriend in the crowd and ran towards him jumping into his arms.

Fred swung Bella in his arms watching her laugh in joy. Once Fred put Bella back on her feet, she stood up on her tippy toes before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Fred's lips. The young couple was broken out of their moment when they heard Hermione screaming Harry's name. Bella looked over towards her brother and noticed he had fallen on the ground. She quickly ran over to her brother and crouched down next to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Bella questioned her brother.

"Sirius," Harry responded back breathlessly. "Voldemort has Sirius."

**Harry Potter/ Twilight/ Harry Potter/ Twilight/ Harry Potter/ Twilight/ Harry Potter/ Twilight**

Right now Harry, Bella, Hermione, Fred, and Ron were running towards Umbridge's office. Harry had no idea what he was getting them into.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Bella asked one last time as they opened the door to Umbridge's office. "This could be a trap," she continued on to say "we could get killed."

"I know, but if we don't do something Sirius will be killed," Harry replied back towards his sister. Harry knew his sister would object to them doing this but when he looked toward her and noticed her stance he knew she was on his side. "Once we go through go and tell McGonagall," Harry went on to the two Weasley brothers and Hermione once they were by the fire place.

"No way," Hermione exclaimed. "We're going with you. We're in this together," She went on to say placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"That you are," they heard a voice behind them. They turned around to find Umbridge standing in the doorway. The room suddenly seemed as if it was on fire. Ash started to scatter the room and the five friends felt as if they were choking to death from the ash. Bella was the first to fall to the ground gasping for more air. Bella looked on as her brother and boyfriend fell to the ground completely unconscious from lack of air.

Bella heard someone walk up to her from behind. "Did you really think you could get away with this?" Umbridge asked the young girl as she knelt down beside her.

Bella started to get dizzy as she continued to gasp for air. The last thing she remembers is being lifted from the ground.

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of short but I will try to make the last chapters longer. As for any of those who are wondering if Sirius will die at the end continue to read and maybe just maybe there might be a little bit of Angela in the story as well. Plz review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Announcement

**Dear Readers**

**I know you're all going to be mad at me because this is not an update. Honestly I have no idea how to continue this story. I have great ideas for the fight scene but it's getting to the fight scene that I'm completely lost. So as a result, I'm asking my readers for help. You can give me ideas for the story or you could write what you think the chapter should be and send it to me in a PM. All credit will go to the person with the best idea. Honestly if I can't find a way to get past this writer's block I may end up not continuing the story so please to all my readers I really would like you help.**

**From Bowling4real**


	28. Chapter 26

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Sorry it's been awhile I had a major writers block. Thank you to those who reviewed and gave advice.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 26

**Third Person**

When Bella awoke she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was trying to get to Sirius because he had been captured by Voldemort. Bella looked around and noticed that it did seem kind of familiar. Bella slowly got up and started walking around hoping to find something that either told her were she was or something that she remembered.

Bella couldn't place where she was but she knew that she had to find Harry and the rest of the gang before something bad happened to them. Bella knew that something odd was going on and she needed to find out what it was. Bella continued to walk around.

It looked as if she was in some kind of room. It reminded her of the cupboard underneath the stairs that she had always slept in at the Dursleys'. It was not the kind of feeling that Bella liked. She felt like she was trapped with no way out. Bella heard the opening of a door and someone walking down the stairs. She began to look for a place where she could hide and the only place that could possibly hide her was a bed that was sitting in a corner. Bella knew that it wouldn't help her much so she decided to stand her ground.

As the steps got closer and closer to the bottom of the staircase she began to get more nervous and eventually started to fidget. Just as the person reached the bottom of the stairs the door opened again and the steps began to retreat back up the stairs. Bella let out a sigh a relief for the moment. She took this time of relief to look for a way out of the room she was currently in.

There were a few windows but they were fenced in like when the Dursleys had locked Harry in the upstairs room before their second year at Hogwarts. Bella made her way over to the windows to check them out. The windows seemed to be pretty solid leaving Bella with little chance of getting out of the creepy room she was in.

The room gave her a really bad feeling. It made her feel like she was eleven years old again and back at the Dursleys feeling helpless and not in control. She hadn't feeling like she had no control over what was happening around her. Bella could hear yelling coming from up stairs but she couldn't make out any of the words.

Bella slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs. She had to be sure that none of the floor boards creaked other wise they may find out what she was doing. As Bella made her way further up the stairs she could begin to make the words out. Soon enough Bella made her way to the stop of the staircase.

"You said if I helped bring her to you, I could have her," Bella made out a high screechy voice say.

"Yes I did say that," Bella heard a man respond "But I need her to fulfill the rest of my plan if I let you kill her she becomes useless and I am back where I started."

"THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL!" the women snapped back at the man.

"DO NOT go up against me," the man growled, "You may be the predator in the human world, but here in the wizarding word things are different. I AM NOT just some human you can take control of and easily beat. I AM A WIZARD! That means THAT WHAT I SAY GOES! Now leave before I decide to completely disregard our little deal."

Bella heard the sounds of someone walking away, the footsteps fading into the background as the person got father and father away from her. Bella let out a breath of relief before remembering that there was a second person in the room and that person was making his way toward the door.

Bella as quietly and as quickly as she made her way back down the stairs. Bella held her breath upon reaching the bottoms of the stairs and hearing the door in which she just came from open. Bella started to back up until she backed herself up against the wall. Bella wanted to get as far away from the person coming down the stairs as much as the room would allow. She began to panic as the footsteps got closer and closer. Soon enough the man had made his way down the stairs. The face she saw as he came into view caused a rush a fear to go through her body.

"Hello Isabella," the man stated upon coming into the room.

TWILIGHT/HARRY POTTER/FRED/BELLA/TWLIGHT/HARRY POTTER/HARRY/GINNY/TWILIGHT/HARRY

Angela had been shocked by the sudden disappearance of Bella. Bella had disappeared for about a month. The odd part that confused Angela was the fact that no one seemed worried or to even remember that she even existed. Angela remembers the conversation she had with Mike, who fantasized and worked with Bella.

_Flashback_

_Bella has been gone a week and Angela was starting to freak out. Even though Bella was always hung up on Edward she was still Angela's best friend. Bella would tell Angela anything even if it meant that it would hurt her in the process because that was the find of person she was. Bella was truthful and caring and was always there when her friends needed her the most and now she was just gone._

_Angela looked down the hallway and noticed Mike standing by his lock looking depressed yet awkward. Angela made her way over to him because if anyone knew where Bella was it would be him. Mike was pretty much obsessed with her despite the fact that he had a girlfriend and Bella was always turning him down. Mike Newton just never got the hint that Bella was not interested._

"_Hey Mike," Angela called out._

"_Hey Angela," Mike responded back to her."What did you need?"_

"_Have you seen Bella lately?" Angela questioned her friend. Angela was shocked by the look of confusion that crossed over Mike's face._

"_Who the hell is Bella?" Mike questioned his friend thinking that she had officially gone crazy._

"_Bella Swan," Angela stated back in shock. "You know the girl you've been fantasizing about for the past year and works at your parents shop."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Angela," Mike told his friend. The look that crossed over her face confused Mike._

"_Mike stop messing around," Angela snapped at her friend. Angela could not believe what Mike was trying to pull._

"_I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Mike told Angela. "Maybe you should go talk to a counselor or something if you're worried about this Bella girl, but I got to get to class. Sorry Ang." Mike said walking away from Angela leaving her in a confused state of mind._

_End Flashback_

What shocked Angela even more was about two to three months Bella came back but she had no memory of ever being in Forks. She didn't remember meeting any of them or even meeting the Cullens. What Angela found strange was this Bella seemed less reserved than the Bella she had met the previous year. Angela had no idea what was going on but she would make it her mission to find out what was happening around her.

TWILIGHT/HARRY POTTER/FRED/BELLA/TWLIGHT/HARRY POTTER/HARRY/GINNY/TWILIGHT/HARRY

Victoria was pissed. She had been sought out to help in finding and bringing Bella to this guy with a promise of being able to get ride of her. Now this imbecile has gone back on his word and she was back to square one. She was tired of this man treating her like she's nothing. She could kill him without even blinking. She was not just an ordinary vampire. She was not like the vampires that this guy knew; she was not weak and didn't burn in the sun or whatever this world of vampires did.

Victoria figured she would have to find her own way of getting to Bella even if it meant going against this oh so powerful wizard. He was nothing to her than an obstacle in her larger plan as well as a silly little pawn she could easily get ride of. Now she was going to set up her own plan, but it means going back Forks, Washington and getting some much needed and unwanted help. She was going to have to rely on the humans or so she used to think until one of them turned out to be a witch. She was going to visit the family she left 20 years ago when she was turned into a vampire. She was finally going home.

**I know it's been a while since I update and I know this chapter in short but I really wanted to finish it and get it out there. I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. Where do you think Bella is and who is Victoria going to see? More questions to answer for the next chapter. **


	29. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Thank you to those who reviewed I hope you liked the last chapter.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 27

**Third Person**

Victoria was currently traveling back to her home town of Forks, Washington. Not only was Forks the place she began her life it was also the place her undead life began and the place in which caused the love of her life to parish. In her quick travel back she looked back on everything that happened when she was back in Forks last time. She looked back on her times with James and how now looking back she realized that he never really loved her and that she was being manipulated by the one she loved.

She knew that it was never Bella's fault or Edward's fault it was James'. James knew that Bella would always be protected but he proceeded to go after her and when she told him to stop he just continued to hunt her. James' own cockiness led to his own downfall and how he never truly loved her. She knew now that she shouldn't be hunting Bella but helping her instead.

Victoria was going to help her by getting the one person in her family who would be able to help her. Her niece was a friend of Bella's. Victoria had followed Bella following the days in which she returned back to Forks. Victoria learned all of Bella's friends and what she was like as a person and after following her for some time she began to realize why the Cullens' were so interested in her and protected her. Victoria realized that there was a value in human life and that it should be preserved for how long as possible.

Victoria arrived in Forks and went straight to where her sister lived. Her family has lived in the same house for as long as she could remember. She was lucky that it was still dark when she arrived in Forks. When she reached her childhood home she began walking up to the front door. Victoria didn't know how her sister would react. Victoria never really grew up with her sister. She was ten years older than her sister and she wasn't really accepted by her because she was only her half-sister. They had the same mom but a different dad. Victoria's step dad never liked her and Victoria found herself being abused by her step-father on more than one occasion.

Victoria realized that was one of the reason why, when she became a vampire she was so against the human race. Her step-father had been horrible to her and she believed that all men were like that and then she met James. James made her feel special and appreciated, it made her feel loved and wanted. It was the first time she ever felt like she was worthy of anything. It was one of the reasons that she was so angry when James was first killed by the Cullens'. Over time she realized that James never truly loved her and used her, manipulated, and abused her like every other male in her life.

Victoria was brought out of her thoughts when the door was opened. She looked up to find an older version her sister looking at her with shock on her eyes. Victoria held an unnecessary breath. Victoria didn't need to breath but she felt that it was the only way she would be able to keep in all of her emotions.

"Vicky," Denise Webber questioned in shock. She hadn't seen her sister in years, twenty years to be exact. Denise remembers attending her half-sister's funeral. She remembers crying over losing her sister. Vicky may have been ten years older than Denise, but Denise still loved her and looked up to her. She was saddened when her sister disappeared and was later pronounced dead. "How?"

"It's a long story and one I am unable to explain to you," Victoria told her half-sister. She hoped that Denise would drop the subject so she wasn't forced to break the number one rule set by the Volturi. "Can I come in?" she questioned her sister.

"Of course," Denise stated in shock moving aside to her sister could enter the house.

**Twilight/Harry Potter/Edward/Bella/Fred/Harry/Ginny/Ron/Hermione/Jake/George/Wolf Pack**

"_Hello Isabella," the man stated upon coming into the room._

"Professor Snape," Bella questioned. To say Bella was shocked to see Snape would be an understatement. Dumbledore trusted him and he was betraying him, and she couldn't understand why Snape would betray Dumbledore. "Why?" She questioned him. She didn't care what happened to her now, she just wanted to know why he would betray the one man who always had faith in him.

"You don't understand, Isabella," Snape told the frightened teenager. "I'm not going to hurt you," Snape further explained trying to calm down the young girl.

"I don't understand!" Bella snapped standing up and yelling at Snape. She was beyond angry, she was furious. "You BETRAYED the ONE person who ALWAYS had faith in you, so you're right I don't understand why you would be so cruel."

"I haven't betrayed Dumbledore," Snape tried to explain to Bella. He knew that it looked like he had, but in reality it was Dumbledore's idea. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would try to turn Bella against Harry. Voldemort knew that Harry would never hurt his sister, so he wanted to use the twins against each other.

"Then let me leave," Bella responded back to Snape. Bella didn't know whether to trust the man in front of her or not. This man has been her teacher since her first year at Hogwarts, and even though he didn't particularly like her or Harry he still protected them.

"If you really want to leave then you can," he told Bella. "We're just in one of the rooms in the basement of Hogwarts, but just know that if you stay you may be helping Harry," Snape went on to tell the girl. He wanted her to understand just how important it was that she knew what Voldemort's plan is.

"Harry needs me now more than ever," Bella stated making her way to the stairs. She took them two at a time as she ran not looking back until she had reached the top of the staircase. She briefly thought about going back, but knew that Harry needed her. If something happened to Harry, Fred, Sirius, or any of the others because she wasn't there she would never forgive herself. The second she was out of the castle she saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Harry!" Bella called out to her brother. She saw them turn around in shock. Fred immediately smiled upon seeing her, and made his way over to her. Once he reached her, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She was so shocked that it knocked the wind out of her.

"Bella where have you been? We were so worried about you," Harry said once he finally reached her. After Fred let go of Bella, he pulled her into a hug and didn't want to let go. He was so worried when he didn't see his sister in Umbridge's office that he nearly had a panic attack. Bella always tried to play the strong role, but Harry knew that she was fragile and could easily break.

"I'm okay" Bella responded to Harry, not wanting to directly answer his question because if she was being honest she didn't know what had happened either. Snape taking her to the dungeons was confusing, and she refused to tell Harry because he would go after Snape for sure. "Let's go find Sirius," she said as Fred pulled her into his side. Fred gave her a look that told Bella that she would have to explain it to him later.

"All right let's go," Harry said leading the group of friends over to the Thestrals. "Grab one and get on," Harry snapped at everyone. Bella was shocked by Harry's temper, but she also knew why he was so upset so she let it slide. Luna helped Fred get on the Thestral first, and helping him get settled in for the ride before he reach his hand toward Bella.

"Care for a ride my lady," Fred asked Bella, and she took his hand. He pulled her up onto the Thestral. "This is weird," Fred told Bella.

"Really you would rather not see them," Bella told him causing him to look at her in confusion. "The only way you can see Thestrals is if you see someone die. It is not worth it, so trust me when I say just believe that it will all be okay then it will be," Bella further explained.

Soon enough the Thestrals took off with the teenagers on their backs. Those you could not see the Thestrals were shocked by the sudden movement. Bella kept a tight hold on Fred, and hoped that he had a good grip on the Thestral's fur. The speed gave Bella such a rush, something she had not felt since the last time Edward ran with her in his arms. Thinking about Edward made her wonder and question where the Cullen family could possibly be. The Cullens would never allow her to do something this stupid unless they knew she would be safe, so she was extremely shocked when she did not see them.

When they arrived at the ministry they quickly got off making their way into the building. Harry was leading the way quickly follow by Bella. Bella looked to the side and noticed a black hooded figure and quickly realized that they were set up, that it was all a trap and they did exactly what Voldemort expected them to do. Soon enough the group of teens reached the Department of Mysteries. In the room was a punch of silver globes that Bella assumed was a bunch off prophesies.

"Look for row ninety-seven," Harry snapped at the group causing everyone to bustle around. Bella stayed close to Fred's side not wanting him to leave her site. She knew something bad was about to go down and she didn't want him out of her sight when it happened. As the group looked for row ninety-seven Bella continued to look for the hooded figure that she had seen earlier.

"Harry its got you name on it," Neville called out to the group. They quickly made their way over to her. Once they reached her they noticed what was written by the prophecy.

S.P.T. TO A.P.W.B.D.

DARK LORD

ISABELLA POTTER

AND HARRY POTTER

Harry reached out and grabbed the prophecy from the stand that it was on when they heard a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Lucius Malfoy standing behind them. Slightly behind Malfoy was Bellatrix Lastrange. "Give me the prophecy," Malfoy told Harry. Bella looked round to find themselves nearly surrounded by death eaters. She looked sideways at her brother and noticed that he was seeing the same thing that she was seeing.

"Now!" Harry yelled out to the group, which was followed by a course of "Stupefy," by the following members of the group. Bella took a hold of Fred's hand and took off in one direction, yelling spells as soon as she saw any black shadows or figures. Bella wasn't going to give them a chance to get to close. The shouting of spells could be heard all around letting her know that the battle is just beginning. As Bella was running she was shocked to find herself bumping into a masculine form. She turned around ready to throw a spell at the person she bumped into to find that it was Harry and the rest of the group was making their way toward them. As the death eaters moved closer to them Ginny yelled out a spell causing all of the globes to begin to fall.

"Run!" Bella shouted running toward the nearest door everyone else close on her heals. When Bella reached the nearest door she lurched forward pulling it open and running through it only to find no ground underneath her. Bella soon felt herself falling to the ground, but was suddenly lurched to a stop. Bella looked around her and noticed that the other members of the group had been stopped as well. Suddenly a wave of black game by and she felt as though she was flying, but to found herself facing Harry with a wand pressed against her head. Bella noticed Malfoy was standing in front of Harry.

"Give me the prophecy, and I will let you and your friends go," Malfoy told Harry. Harry looked at everyone surrounding him and even though he could hear Neville shout "don't give it to him," he slowly gave the prophecy to Malfoy.

Bella was shocked when she saw Sirius standing behind Malfoy and silently laughed when he said "Stay away from my godson," followed by a punch to the face. Then suddenly the wand at her throat left and she was lurched forward. Bella immediately jumped to her feet yelling stupefy at Bellatrix. White ghost like figure flew through the sky taking out the death eaters. Bella continued to throw spells at Bella. Bella block a spell that one of the death eaters. She felt herself back into the familiar figure of Fred Weasley as they continued to fight. Bella was sent flying to the ground by one of the death eaters and cringed as she heard the voice of Bellatrix Lastrange say "Avada Kedavra," but was shocked when she didn't feel the pain she imagined she would. Bella opened her eyes to see an abnormally pale Edward Cullen lying on the ground.

"Edward," Bella whispered running over and kneeling next to him. Bella was shock that he was not only abnormally pale, but also colder than he normally was as well. Bella could hear the taunting of "I killed the vampire" making a flash a red cross her vision and she lunge toward Bellatrix. Bella ran after her as she continued to taunt the young teenager. Bella could hear Harry yelling at her to stop, but Bella was too blinded by rage to notice anything other than her target.

Bella was so lost in her rage that she didn't noticed Bellatrix disappear or reappear behind her until she heard a cry of "Crucio," come from behind her. A pain scorch through her body, a pain far worse than the venom that had ran through her veins a year ago. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a shout of "Crucio" as the pain vanished and a high pitched screamed filled the air. Darkness clouded her vision and the last thought she had was of Edward's dead cold body lying in front of her.

**I hope you liked this chapter and as the voters wanted Sirius did not die in this book, but Edward did. Or did he really. That is a question you can find out in the next chapter, so if you want to know if he is dead or not read on. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. The ending chapters and most of the next story will not follow the book directly if at all. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading it until the end. To those who have stuck with this story through the entire thing and have reviewed and helped me along the way thank you so much. There are about two or three more chapters left in this story before I move on so once again thank you and please review to tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate hearing what everyone has to say about my story. The comments really help strive me to update my chapters' faster especially with the amount of school work I have to do this semester. So, thank you to all those who have been patient.**

The Potter Twins

Chapter 28

**Third Person**

When Bella came to she had trouble figuring out where she was. She remembered looking at Edward's cold lifeless body, and the badgering voice of Bellatrix Lastrange. She also remembers chasing after her and the feeling of pain, but she couldn't figure out where she was or how she ended up there. Bella could make out voices behind her and who they belonged to, but no matter how much she wished to respond.

"She's going to be okay," Carlisle reassured a worried Harry and Fred. When Carlisle first saw Bella he was in shock. She was mumbling nonsense that Carlisle couldn't make much sense of, yet all he could make out was Edward and Fred's names. He has never seen Bella like this, it was almost like she was in shock and had no idea where she was or what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Harry once again questioned the vampire. Harry wanted to be a hundred percent sure that his sister was going to be okay. Bella was Harry's life, he didn't know what he would do without her and how he would survive.

"She will be fine," Carlisle once again reassured the boy. "You should get some sleep you haven't slept in days." Carlisle helped the young boy to his feet and began to usher him out of the room. He looked back to see Fred still sitting by Bella looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. His eyes were silently pleading the young girl begging her to wake up. "You should get some rest as well."

"I want to be here when she wakes up," Fred told Bella's vampire father figure. "She is going to need someone to be there for her after what she experienced."

"I'll watch over her," a voice said from behind them. Carlisle and Fred turned around to find Percy Weasley standing in the door way to the infirmary. Fred was about to protest, but the look in his eyes told him that Percy was here to help.

"Okay," Fred gave in sigh in regret and pain. Fred began to get up when he heard a soft whisper. The one word held so much pain and so many other emotions. "Fred," Bella whispered causing him to look down, but she was still in her cationic state.

"I'm right here," Fred said holding on to her hand "I'll always be here."

Percy watched his brother with the cationic Potter and realized just how much his brother truly did love her. It made him think back to all the times he had spent with Bella during the holidays that she would spend with the Weasleys, in the library when they had studied for their exams, and how terrified he was when he found out she was participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Percy realized how big of a mistake he made abandoning his family and the Potters.

On the other side of the castle Dumbledore was talking to Snape and Lupin about the plan that they were trying to put in place. Lupin was pacing the room unpleased by the idea that Dumbledore was proposing. He was angry that Dumbledore would even think about asking this of Bella and him.

"It's the only way Remus," Dumbledore urged Lupin. Dumbledore wanted him to see sense. He knew that Voldemort was going to try and find a way to kill him and he wanted to be prepared for anything. He also knew that Voldemort wanted to use the twins and plot them against one another and throwing Bella into the heart of the other side was the only way that he could think of.

"Why would you think this was okay!?" Remus exclaimed in frustration. "Why would you send her right to the person who wants her and her brother dead? What makes you think this is the best idea?"

"Remus," Snape tried to reason with the werewolf wizard, but Remus turned around snapping "Stay out of it." Snape wasn't shocked by the outburst, but he wasn't going to stand by as Remus yelled at Dumbledore. "No, Dumbledore is trying to do what he thinks is best. Voldemort plans to kill Bella and Harry, but if he believes that Bella is on his side he will spare her and it will keep her safe longer. Isn't that what we all want? Isn't that why we sent her away to begin with?"

"Plus she will never be alone," Dumbledore tried to reason with the upset godfather. After hearing about the incident between Snape and Bella, Dumbledore decided to was best to inform Remus and get him on their side then talk to Bella together.

"She'll never agree to this," Remus promised them. "She would never turn her back on Harry or any of her friends."

"That is why we are bringing you into the plan. She will go along with it if she knows you're never going to leave her. All she needs is reassurance," Dumbledore informed Remus. The three men were startled by the door opening and they were immediately on guard. When the door open it was revealed to be Professor McGonagall.

"How is she?" Remus immediately questioned her rushing to the door as he did so.

"She's fine," She reassured the terrified werewolf. "Dr. Cullen believes she is in shock and she will soon come out of her cationic state when she is ready."

"When is that supposed to be?"

"Dr. Cullen said it's hard to know." McGonagall told the three men. "Right now there is something that is keeping her from waking up and until she gets past that she won't. Right now it's just a waiting game. Fred is with her, but you should probably be with her as well Remus."

"Thank you, Minerva. We will be there soon," Dumbledore told her while politely ushering her out of the room. Once McGonagall was gone he turned back to the three men and said, "We will finishing discussing this later. We must be going to visit Isabella right now"

In the infirmary Bella was locked within her mind. All she could see and hear in the darkness of her mind was Edward, his voice, the way he smelled, every touch, every smile. He could also see Fred, his beautiful hair, his smile, all the jokes they played. What kept her mind from breaking free was the sight of Edward's dead body and Fred's hurt body after Edward attacked. All she could think about was that it was her fault. Edward was dead because of her, and Fred had gotten hurt because he showed interest in her. Everything was her fault and she didn't want to wake, she didn't want everyone to hate her and see her for who she truly is.

She thought of everyone she has ever loved, Edward, Fred, Harry, Remus, Sirius, the Cullens, the Weasleys, and even the professors at Hogwarts. Bella's mind drifted to one of her dates with Fred and how much she enjoyed herself.

_Bella had just gotten out of potions and was making her way to the Library to do some studying for her OWLS, something she was definitely not looking forward to. Normally she would go to the dormitory and study, but lately there has been so much drama that there was never a moment of peace. As she made her way toward the library she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. When she turned and looked there was no one there, but a letter instead. _

_Dear Bella,_

_I found you now let's play hide and seek and see if you can find me. This is your first clue, the next clue lies within the quiet room in your favorite book of all time._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_Bella smiled at the thought of Fred doing something nice and unexpected. She was having a bad week with everything that was going on, so Fred doing this was a pleasant surprise. Bella continued to make her way toward the library anxious in anticipation. She quickly made her way to the section where her favorite book was. She picked up __The Tales of Beedle the Bard__ and found a blue carnation sticking out of the book. Attached to the stem of the flower was a note. The note said:_

_Dear Bella, _

_Take this flower with you and go to the place where you were first announced as a Gryffindor. There you will find your next hint. Good Luck!_

_Love,_

_Fred_

_Bella put the book back where she found it and made her way to the great hall. Bella remembered when she first got to Hogwarts and how amazed she was to be in such a historic place. She remembers blushing every time one of the twins complemented he, and how she believed that they could never like her. Oh, how very wrong she was. Before Bella realized it she was at the great hall. She hesitantly opened the doors and was shocked to find a single plate sitting on the Gryffindor table. Bella made her way over to the table to find peanut butter and celery one of her favorite snacks and on top was a note. Bella grabbed the note and read what was inside. It read: _

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that peanut butter and celery is your favorite snack. I remember when you first told me about it and it was bloody hell confusing, I could never understand you obsession with it. Well enjoy your snack and then go to the place where we play our own special prank on George. You're getting so close. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_She began to eat her snack smiling at the fact that Fred remembered her favorite snack. She remembered when she first told him, and how out of the blue it was. At the time Fred seemed to be paying no attention, but now she realized that he was saving it for a special moment. Once she finished eating, she slowly got up and made her way toward the astronomy tower. Bella thought back to the day Bella and Fred pulled that prank on George and how the slime turned his skin green and he stunk for a week. She silently giggled to herself remembering how George always swore to get his revenge. Once in the astronomy tower Bella made her way over to the telescope that had a note stuck on the front. The note read:_

_Dear Bella, _

_One more final step and you will be next to me. Look through the lens towards the sky and see what happens._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_Bella did as she was told. When she first looked into the lens she couldn't understand what Fred wanted her to see, but the second she crossed over the moon she saw it. The lens had an enchantment that occurred whenever the lens crossed over the moon. The message read:_

_Now look down._

_Bella brought the lens down and looked toward the lake and just in sight was Fred. Fred was standing there with at least a dozen flowers and a sketch book. She smiled and quickly ran with all her might over toward the lake. When she reached Fred she jumped into his arms sending both of them to the ground. Fred positioned them so they were on their sides and gave her the carnations saying "I'm glad you found me." _

_"I'm glad I found you too," Bella genuinely told him placing a soft peck on his lips. _

_The two teens laid there smiling at eachother placing gentle kisses on one another's lips._

_"I love you"__ a voice said. It was out of place in her memory, but still present just not at that moment. The voice was so quiet and laced with pain that she urged herself to wake up, to comfort the person she knew was Fred. Bella barely managed to open her eyes and give a quiet whisper of "Fred" before she was wrapped within his arms._

_Well you finally reached the end of this chapter, and I really hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Someone said they were disappointed with the last scene with Fred and Bella so I wanted to put in an extra scene between them to show off their relationship some more, so I really hoped you liked it. Also, the flashback scene may not seem important now, but in the sequel to this you as the readers should understand why I wrote it in. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ATTENTION READERS  
NEW STORY PREVIEW_

_I have decided to start a new Harry Potter story within the week or so and I wanted to give you guys as my readers a preview of the new story, so please check it out and tell me what you think._

Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he was a triplet and his siblings were girls? What if they all grew up with the Dursley's? Follow the triplets Harry, Madeline, and Haven as they go through their first year at Hogwarts.

_The Potter Triplets and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_Chapter One_

_Third Person_

_A green light shined through the house as screaming and crying could be heard. These noises were coming from three one year old children, Harry, Madeline, and Haven, born to James and Lily Potter. This night exciting, but dreadful at the loose of two great wizards. Footsteps could be heard making their way toward the crying. Two hooded figures came into view of the crying babies, and the figures picked up the three babies and made their way out of the destroyed house. The three babies were later dropped off at their aunt and uncle's house, but all Madeline cared about was the hooded figure that held her. _

_Madeline wasn't the average one year old. She was smart, very smart, and already had an everlasting memory, a photographic memory to be exact. Madeline was the youngest of the triplets, born ten minutes after Haven and thirty minutes after her brother, Harry. _

_Also, I have been getting a lot of private messages asking about quicker updates so I have decided to start a new system. So, the first 10 people to review will receive a preview to the last chapter of this story, and the first 5 reviews will also get an extended preview to the first chapter of the new story if they wish._

_I hope to read what you guys have to say, so please review. Also, don't forget to try and check out the prequel to this story "_**The Magical World and Secret Stone" I am going to begin to deviate from the book more not that I have a ground base. Thank you readers and enjoy.**

_Bowling4Real_


End file.
